


【超蝙】不义之义与最后的骑士

by hyacinth88



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 超蝙 中文 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth88/pseuds/hyacinth88
Summary: 前言；如果最后的骑士的世界里来的是战败的不义超会怎么样？废土世界背景，最后的骑士的世界，不义超人走达米安路线结局，不义老爷保护达米安战死，不义超被流放后来到地骑的世界
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想，如果不义超人来废土世界会怎么样？真开始写发现有些难度，毕竟地骑老爷和不义超人世界观不一样，而且两个世界的情况都很复杂，一个是被超人统治，一个是人类作死弄死超人世界毁灭，所以驾驭起来有些困难，希望大家多给些意见，尽量写的不be就好，如果ooc大家轻点拍，我怕疼

克拉克如晴空一般蔚蓝色的眼睛瞪得大大的，他觉得一丝惊恐，心不受控制的在狂跳，因为他正在下坠，从万米高空飞速的撞向地面，这真是恐怖的感觉，以前他翱翔于天空从来没有这样无法控制自己过，而现在他在下坠，如同一颗从天而降的炮弹，他想要飞翔，却只能听见耳边猎猎的风声，身体沉重的如同塞进了一块氪石，浑身僵硬的连一根手指都抬不起来。

无法控制身体，克拉克只能绝望的闭上眼睛，然后意料中的砸中了地面，疼痛如潮水一般从四肢百骸中涌出，他忍不住张嘴大叫了一声，地面扬起漫天的尘沙，剧痛中有生以来第一次克拉克眼前一黑失去了知觉。

不知道过了多久，克拉克才睁开眼睛，从一堆掩埋了他的尘土中爬出来，疼痛还在全身流走，但是手脚却很灵活，说明他没有骨折，也没有想呕吐的欲望，内脏应该没有破损，看来他的钢铁之躯还在保护他。

身上的衣服不是超人的服装，而是廉价的格子衫和土气的牛仔裤，眼镜倒是不翼而飞了，克拉克环顾四周，自己躺在一个几米深，十几米宽的深坑里，被自己砸出的坑，说明他从天上落下冲击力不小。

克拉克原地蹦了几下，脚下的大地牢牢的吸附着他的双足，他还是无法飞，抬头看向天空，漫天都是灰土色，天空被笼罩在厚重的尘埃中，阳光微弱的仿佛烛火，黄太阳的力量变得无比虚弱，也许这就是自己无法飞翔的原因。

克拉克记得很清楚，自己上一秒还在堪萨斯州的农田里摆弄玉米，下一秒自己就莫名其妙的从天而降，环顾四周，到处都是一望无际的荒野，地上只有零星的荆棘，这里显然不是他的农田，更不会是他的老家。

检查了一下身体，似乎没什么毛病，也没发现有氪石在自己身上，是大自然开的玩笑还是敌人的诡计？克拉克想不明白，他开启超级听力，却只听见一片风声的呜咽。

茫然的走了很长的路，克拉克也没看见一户人家，他甚至不敢肯定自己是否还在地球上，这片不毛之地似乎没有人居住的样子，克拉克爬上一个低矮的山丘后，放眼望去只能看见一片荒芜。

一阵凌冽的风呼啸而过卷起漫天风沙，克拉克不知道自己接下来该往哪里走时，突然远处看见滚滚烟尘。

过了一会克拉克才发现那是一些奇形怪状的生物，他们赤身裸体，身体畸形，长着稀奇古怪的手脚和更多的眼睛，看着像人又非人的生物。

当他们看见克拉克时，不约而同的冲过来，领头的一只张嘴就咬住了克拉克的手臂。

“这是什么？”克拉克震惊之余一拳打在那个生物的头上，顿时红白的浆液飞溅开来，虽然那怪物的牙齿不至于咬伤他的手臂，但是衬衫的袖子难免遭殃，死去的怪物嘴里紧紧叼着克拉克的袖子将他从他的格子衫上扯了下来。

一个怪物死亡，更多的怪物蜂拥而至，他们像狼群一样扑向克拉克，转眼间就将他埋没……

远处的另一个山丘上，一个男人带着黑色的头盔跨坐在一辆黑色的机车上，他手里拿着望远镜默默地观察着这边的情况。

他看着克拉克如同野兽一般的战斗，用他的钢铁之躯和那些怪物厮打，克拉克一脚踏在地上往上跳起几米，却又重新落在地上，无法飞行让他无法马上逃离这些难缠的生物，他只能选择接着战斗，而那些怪物似乎也不打算放过他的样子。

机车上的男人看着克拉克吃力的战斗，他面具下露出的嘴角不由得抿了起来，当他看见克拉克跳起又落下后，发出一声失望的咋舌声。

克拉克不知道他战斗了多久，这是他最辛苦的一次打斗了，和一群他根本没见过的怪物，没有热射线，没有冷冻呼吸，他飞不起来，力量也削弱了好多，如果没有钢铁之躯，他大概已经被打败撕碎了。

终于最后一个怪异的生物也被打倒了，克拉克筋疲力尽的跪倒在地，上身的衣服撕成了稀稀拉拉的布条勉强挂在身上，牛仔裤变成了四角裤衩，他浑身沾满了怪物的体液，加上混合的尘土，简直像一尊泥塑。

疲惫的几乎脱力，在意识消失前，他看见一辆黑色的机车向他驶来，不知道是敌是友，但是他已经连一根指头都动不了了。

黑色的重型机车轰鸣着在克拉克面前不足一米的地方停下，扬起的尘土迷了他的眼睛，勉强睁开一条缝的眼睛，克拉克看见一双黑色的高腰皮靴停在他面前。

“是谁？”克拉克想抬头看清来人，却在下一秒挨了结结实实一记重击，然后像石头一样砸到地上陷入了昏迷。

看着倒在地上的克拉克，来人活动了一下带着倒刺的护臂手套，然后像提小鸡一样抓住克拉克的肩膀将他从地上抓起来丢在机车的后座上，带着他一路烟尘滚滚的驶向落日的方向。

重机车带着两个人来到一处山崖下，骑手从黑色的皮质风衣里掏出一个遥控器对着看似完整的山崖按下，接着一块岩石向旁边滑去，露出了里面黑漆漆的洞穴。

当机车驶入洞穴里时，头顶上的感应灯一个个亮了起来，洞穴里是一条平整的隧道，往前不远处毅然露出一个开阔的大厅，大厅的墙壁上是一层层的凿出的洞穴，每个洞穴里都有人在晃动，就仿佛是高楼里一户户人家。

“嗨，这是什么土特产？”看见机车围上来的两个人，黑色骑手将一个沉甸甸的帆布袋子丢给他们，其中一个人用脚尖轻轻踢了踢后排座趴着的克拉克，有些不满的看着黑色骑手说道：“你从哪里捡来的？现在物质这么紧张，我们没余力养活来历不明的人。”

“别这么刻薄，迪克。”另一个短发的女人拉了年轻的男人一把：“布鲁斯不会将有危险的人带回来的。”

“在情况没有好转的时候，多一张嘴就是多一份负担，芭芭拉。”迪克用手指抓抓自己下巴茂密的胡子，虽然嘴上刻薄，但是迪克并没有要求布鲁斯把人丢出去。

“我可以把我的那份分给他。”布鲁斯摘下头上黑色的头盔，然后将克拉克扛上肩膀：“明天我会尽量多找一些东西回来。”

“迪克只是随口说说。”芭芭拉拍拍布鲁斯的肩膀：“别介意，拿着，这是你今天的补给。”芭芭拉说着将一个小口袋交给布鲁斯。

布鲁斯没有说话，他扛着克拉克沿着石壁凿出的楼梯走到最偏僻的角落，在石壁上凿出的洞穴口挂着一个布帘权当是门，里面有一张床和一张桌子，桌上放着几本书和一个小小的太阳能台灯，一把木质的靠背椅，除此以外什么也没有。

布鲁斯在屋里站定，然后将克拉克从肩膀上甩下来，像丢麻袋一样砸在屋中间：“醒了，就别装了！”

“咳咳……”背部着地的力量让克拉克忍不住咳嗽了两声，在机车刚刚进入洞穴时他就醒了，而且很快就意识到面前的人是谁，但是他不敢相信，他甚至不敢睁开眼睛确认，只能僵硬的趴在机车后座上，假装自己还未清醒。

现在他可以看清面前的人了，在洞穴的墙壁顶昏暗的节能灯下，那人方正的下巴，钢蓝色的眼睛，如此的鲜明，如此的醒目。

记忆如同洪水一般，五十年前几乎模糊了的容颜一下子活生生的站在自己面前，克拉克感觉自己在颤抖，他居然在恐惧，自己是不是下了地狱，才看见了那个他拼命掩埋在记忆里的人。

颤抖着爬起来，克拉克小心翼翼的，如同想触摸火焰一样伸手向那人的脸上摸去：“布鲁斯……”嗓子干涩的几乎像撕裂一样，克拉克用泣血般的声音呼唤那个他无法说出口的名字：“蝙蝠侠……”

也许是克拉克眼里的悲伤太过明显，布鲁斯在克拉克手伸过来时攥紧了拳头，却没有将他的手拍开。

克拉克手指碰到了那人脸颊的皮肤上，感觉那温热的温度，他喉咙哽咽了一下，然后他缓缓的将整个手掌贴上那人的脸颊，表情似喜似悲，最终化成一声长叹：“你是平行宇宙的蝙蝠侠……”

颓废的放下手，克拉克主动走到屋子的一角，然后抱膝坐在角落里。他注视着布鲁斯一言不发，而布鲁斯也没有开口，而是自顾自的开始脱去噗噜噜掉灰的外套。

布鲁斯重重的坐在木板床上，床板发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，布鲁斯甩掉脚上的高腰靴，然后光着脚踩在地上就这样在房里走来走去，然后坐在唯一的桌子前开始书写。

克拉克就这样一言不发的看着布鲁斯，他看见布鲁斯摊开的纸上似乎在表示地图，在昏暗的灯光下，布鲁斯紧锁着眉头，目光专注而深沉。

克拉克贪婪的盯着面前的人，这样的布鲁斯他都几乎快忘记了，那刚毅的面容，专注的眼神，即使在一个破败的洞穴里也美的好像一幅画，布鲁斯就是这样总是能无时无刻的吸引人的眼球，不光是他英俊的外貌，而是他那种仿佛饱经沧桑的气质，如同发酵的醇酒让人几乎不知不觉沉沦其中。

咕噜噜……一阵不和谐的肠鸣音响起，克拉克意识到是自己的肚子在叫，不由得有些难堪，这里的漫天沙尘遮天蔽日，太阳光太微弱，他无法从阳光里吸收能量，加上他刚刚苦战，现在他像个凡人一样饿的肚子咕咕叫了。

一个未开启的罐头丢到他的手里，克拉克下意识的接住，他看见布鲁斯从刚刚芭芭拉递给他的布袋里拿出一瓶水和一块面包，布袋马上就变得空空如也，布鲁斯将剩下的面包撕开又丢给克拉克一半，然后他就拿着剩下半个面包咀嚼起来。

克拉克没有吃，他知道这是布鲁斯今天一天的口粮，那一盒小小的罐头不过200克，面包也只有巴掌大，对于一个成年男人是绝对不够的，所以他将罐头放回布鲁斯的桌上，自己只啃干面包。

面包啃了一半，罐头盒又落到自己怀里，里面还剩下一多半肉，克拉克抬头看着布鲁斯，看着他固执的眼神只能拿起勺子吃下去，他需要尽快补充体力才好帮布鲁斯的忙。

“你是超人吗？”吃完最后一口，布鲁斯才开口问道：“克拉克？”

“我是……”克拉克停顿了一下才回答道，他看着布鲁斯，看着他身上简易的装备和这个避难所一样的居处：“这个世界发生了什么？蝙蝠侠……”

“毁灭了，或者说快毁灭了……”布鲁斯平淡的说道，仿佛这一切理所当然：“天灾人祸，一个都不缺，剩下的人们垂死挣扎，不知道明天是否还有希望。”

“超人呢？你们的克拉克难道没有想一点办法？”克拉克不敢相信：“谁干的？达克赛德？布莱尼亚克？捣蛋鬼……”

“是人类自己。”布鲁斯翘起嘴角露出一个蝙蝠侠似的微笑：“人类杀了超人，杀了许许多多超人类英雄，而世界也彻底崩塌了……”

“不可能……”克拉克万万没想到会是这个答案，他一直努力为了人类守护这个星球，而这里的人杀了超人？！：“蝙蝠侠不会容许这件事发生的，你还在，超人怎么会死？”

“因为蝙蝠侠也死了。”布鲁斯将凌乱的头发用手扒了扒嘲讽的一笑：“我只是一个克隆，是蝙蝠侠过去的一个回声……”

====================================================

接下来布鲁斯告诉克拉克一个黑暗的故事，一个悲伤的故事，卢瑟是怎么愚蠢的要求超人和他演讲来鼓动人们投票决定生死的，而人们是怎么样愚蠢的杀死了超人，然后又是怎么样疯狂的杀了蝙蝠侠。

“最后布鲁斯绝望了，在他被人类破坏的一干二净后，他用了最不可取的方法想拯救人类，他成了欧米伽，想给全人类洗脑，而我……”布鲁斯用大拇指指指自己胸口：“我阻止了他，杀了他！”

“为什么？”克拉克紧紧握着拳头浑身颤抖，因为愤怒和悲伤：“为什么你要杀他，人类咎由自取，你不是有他的记忆吗？那么你应该理解他的悲伤和愤怒……”

“他本时日无多。”布鲁斯平静的说道：“我虽然有他的记忆，但是我没有他经受磨难的痛楚，这也是我与他最大的不同，我是他崩溃前的回音，他残留的理智之光，布鲁斯舍弃了蝙蝠侠成为了欧米伽，而蝙蝠侠却无法舍弃布鲁斯。”

捂着脸布鲁斯吃吃的苦笑了起来：“所以我阻止了他，因为我知道这是他的希望，人类既然不愿拯救那就随他们去，但是蝙蝠侠不应该就此堕落。”

布鲁斯抹了一把脸看向克拉克平静的说道：“因为人类不值得！”

“这真是蝙蝠侠的风格。”克拉克想起自己，想起自己的蝙蝠侠忍不住也捂住脸：“蝙蝠侠的愚蠢，他不会容忍堕落，不管是谁迈出错误的哪一步，他都会阻止，哪怕他自己……”

“如果我早点遇见他就好了。”克拉克悲伤的笑了起来：“这样的蝙蝠侠和我还真是一对，我们志同道合，应该相处的很愉快。”

“我是强权的超人。”克拉克不需要布鲁斯发问就主动说道，果不其然看见布鲁斯紧锁起来的眉头：“我的世界里，小丑害死了我的妻子和她肚子里的孩子，我决定向全世界宣战，将那些罪犯收拾干净，而蝙蝠侠一如既往的阻止我……”

“所以你成功了？”布鲁斯歪头看着面前的克拉克，这个克拉克看起来和自己几乎差不多大，虽然黄太阳下氪星人的寿命与地球人完全不等同。

“一开始确实成功了。”克拉克苦笑起来：“我甚至打败了布莱尼亚克，解放了他飞船上众多的高科技文明的城市来建造我的军队……”

“但是，后面却越来越混乱。不同的文明，不同的种族，大家的看法始终无法统一，各种纷争，加上地球负担过重，我所建立的政权才几年就因为内部分崩离析而垮台了，一些不满意我的人高举反旗给地球带来一场大规模外星人与地球人之间的战争……”

看着自己的双手，那双据说能推动整个地球的手，克拉克苦笑起来：“虽然最后地球获胜了，但是也千疮百孔了，人们对我的不满到了顶点，而我身边的人也一个个相继离开了我，最后以我的表姐卡拉为首，一群超能力者重新组织起来，将政权返还给人类才结束了这一切，而我……”

克拉克学着布鲁斯用拇指指指自己的胸口：“作为罪魁祸首，我被判流放，本来我一个人在堪萨斯州的农田里种田，但是没想到会来到这个世界……”

“那蝙蝠侠呢？”听布鲁斯这么问，克拉克抬头看着面前人机械的回答道：“在我和卡拉的战争开始前，他就死了，为了保护达米安，这件事成了卡拉和我战争的导火索，后面达米安继承了蝙蝠侠，但是完全不行，如果布鲁斯还活着，事情也不会变的如此糟糕，他总是联盟里决策的人，他总是正确的，没人能取代他，没人能做到他的成就，从他反对我那一刻开始，我就从来没有赢过他。”

布鲁斯没有说话，他用审视的目光看了克拉克一眼然后轻轻哼了一声，转过身去接着在地图上写写画画。

克拉克等了好久没听见他的声音不由得开口问道：“你不打算将我关起来吗？”

“为什么？”布鲁斯没停下手里的工作，漫不经心的回答道。

“我是独裁者，你不打算对付这样的超人？”克拉克看着布鲁斯的背影：“这太不蝙蝠侠了。”

“独裁？哈……”布鲁斯嗤笑道：“在这里你独裁什么？荒原？现在全世界只剩下不到十万人，而这些人只是挣扎着活下去就很难了，只要能给他们一条活路，独裁也罢，民主也罢，统统都是狗屁。”

地球人口接近三十亿，而现在不到10万？克拉克无法想象这样的世界究竟发生了什么事情，一句天灾人祸似乎都不足以形容其惨烈，但是想起逝去的布鲁斯，克拉克发现自己对这个世界居然一丝难过的情绪都没有。

如果说人类讨厌超人类，克拉克勉强可以理解，因为人类是脆弱的，胆怯的，对于不同于自己的生物总是先带着恶意去揣测，这是他们自我保护的本能，如卢瑟对他的背叛，克拉克虽然一开始愤怒，却不会憎恨他（注:在不义联盟的宇宙里卢瑟一开始与克拉克是好友，后面卢瑟反水帮助蝙蝠侠被不义超人杀死）。

但是蝙蝠侠不一样，即使不说他的不杀原则下他是如何艰难的守护哥谭，蝙蝠侠本身是普通人类的一员，他从来没有展示过任何超能力，但是人们却用如此残酷的手法杀害了他，这样世界的人，克拉克连一丝同情心都无法给予。

所以他保持了沉默，一句话也没有说。

“后面有公共浴池，”布鲁斯一直背对着他，显得毫无防备，但是克拉克知道，如果他搞什么小动作一定会被蝙蝠侠痛揍：“你去哪里可以洗漱一下，但是别喝，水里重金属太多不能饮用。”

听了布鲁斯的话，克拉克才觉得身上黏腻异常，他身上的血液已经干涸了，现在就像贴了一层干皮十分的不舒服，刚刚站起身，迎面飞来一套衣裤。

衣裤是旧的，但是却十分干净和完整，克拉克知道这是布鲁斯的衣服倒也没有嫌弃。

出了石洞，沿着石壁砸出的楼梯往下就看见一个水坑，现在很晚了，所以一个人也没有，克拉克迈步进去，水冰冷冰冷的像融化的雪水，但是看着很干净，他撩起一捧冷水拍在脸上，觉得浑身都打了个寒颤。

在石室内，布鲁斯完成了今天的绘图，众生之红造出的动物人正在往这里迁移，很快他们和万物之绿的战争会波及此处，不出一两个月，这里就会变得无法生存，目前跟随他们的还有五万多人，而且大部分是老弱妇孺根本不能战斗，所以他们只能选择放弃这里另寻一处避难所……

正想着，突然下面传来一阵嘈杂的吵闹声，还夹杂着人的怒吼，布鲁斯抓起手边的一把弩弓就冲了出去。

他从三楼高的窗口跳了下去，踩在石壁上缓冲，然后轻巧的落在了地面，发出吵闹的罪魁祸首就站在大厅的中央。

克拉克身上套着他的长裤和衬衫，显然已经沐浴完毕了，他脚边是一堆破碎的金属物品，而他手里提着一个人的脑袋。

克拉克缓慢的转头看向布鲁斯，布鲁斯不由得举起弩弓对着他，那双带着危险光芒的红眼睛在克拉克脸上闪着一明一暗的光，似乎像发射热射线却发生了故障的机器一样，在他脚边是破碎的小丑机械躯体。

“蝙蝠……”被克拉克提着的人头开口说话了，只剩一个脑袋的小丑用天真的语气对布鲁斯说道：“哇哦，今天是圣诞节吗？我看见了圣诞老人，他长的好像超人哦……”

“闭嘴！”克拉克怒吼道，然后提着小丑的脑袋对着布鲁斯质问：“这是什么？这是你的罗宾？”

“放开他……”布鲁斯用弩弓对着克拉克，虽然他知道对于超人挨一记弩箭跟挠痒痒差不多，但是面前的超人能力打折还是可以威胁他一下的，所以布鲁斯用弩弓对准了克拉克的眼睛。

看见布鲁斯的举动，克拉克更加怒火中烧，他气的几乎语无伦次：“你让这个人渣当你的罗宾？你知不知道他干过什么？”

“我当然知道……”布鲁斯的话没说完就被克拉克打断了：“他打死过你的罗宾，你的养子，杰森.陶德，伤害过你的家人，用毒气和炸弹残害了无数的人，你让他当罗宾？你对得起杰森和死在他手下的人吗？”

布鲁斯下巴崩的紧紧的，他没有说话，手指慢慢的抠向弩弓的机关，周围的石屋里有人探头探脑的看向这边，还有人陆陆续续的从石屋向这边赶来，克拉克提起小丑的头看着他脸上咕噜噜乱转的绿眼睛，越发的愤恨，他举起另一只手对着小丑的脑袋全力砸过去……  
==================================================================  
一道金色的光划过，克拉克被人从身后紧紧的捆了起来，他怒吼着想挣脱这个捆绑却徒劳无益，一个女人从他身后走过来伸手夺过小丑的脑袋，看着克拉克的脸不由得一愣：“超人？”

“戴安娜？”超人看见这个脸上带着恐怖伤疤的女人先是一愣，接着对戴安娜吼道：“把小丑给我！”

“布鲁斯？”戴安娜没有理克拉克，而是转头看向布鲁斯，此时迪克和芭芭拉带着一些人也赶了过来，想知道为什么发生了骚动，看见克拉克大家都愣了，尤其是迪克，刚刚布鲁斯带人回来，可是那人脸上花花绿绿的不知道沾了什么东西，所以他也没有仔细打量对方，猛然间看见超人活生生站在自己面前，迪克居然有种毛骨悚然的感觉。

“我会解释。”布鲁斯环顾了一下四周，迪克会意，驱散了看热闹的无关者，带着几个人来到一个像会议室的地方，克拉克被戴安娜的真言套索捆绑着踉踉跄跄的被拖了过来。

“我在路上遇上了他，”布鲁斯环抱着双手靠在墙壁上对着克拉克努了努嘴：“当时他被动物人袭击，起先我以为是卢瑟从平行宇宙搞来的，但是现在看来只是一个误入者。”

“所以你捡了一个超人回来？”迪克摸摸自己的下巴，戴安娜深深的看了克拉克一眼，然后将小丑的头交给芭芭拉：“帮罗宾重新做个身体。”

“戴安娜？”克拉克难以置信的看着神奇女侠：“你也管小丑叫罗宾？你容许这种事，让这个人渣混入你们当中？”克拉克不知道为什么小丑只剩了一个头身体还变成机械的居然还能活着，当他看见这个小丑还恬不知耻的将罗宾的标记戴在身上怒火就烧干了他的理智，他只想一拳头砸烂这个脑袋，可是这里的人都什么毛病？全都护着这个畜生，布鲁斯这样，戴安娜也是这样？

“卡尔，”神奇女侠疲惫的揉揉眉头，长叹一声：“我知道过去小丑十恶不赦，但是现在情况不同了，小丑真心改过了，他不再是罪犯，现在他以罗宾的身份帮助布鲁斯，帮助人类……”

“他改邪归正？哈……”克拉克用通红的眼睛看着屋里的人：“那之前死在他手里的人算什么？他杀了多少人，一句改邪归正就可以全部抹去？小丑是最不应该活着的人。”

“超人？”戴安娜有些吃惊的看着克拉克，在她印象了那个温和善良的超人，从来没有这样杀气腾腾的一面，这，简直就像佐德。

“让他自己说吧。”布鲁斯索性闭上眼睛一副置身事外的样子，克拉克咬咬牙，将自己的一切都说了：“总之，在我的世界，就因为放纵小丑事情才会一发不可收拾，如果没有小丑，那么现在……”

“没有什么如果。”戴安娜打断了克拉克的话，语气也变得冰冷起来：“我可以理解你报仇心切，也能理解你痛恨犯罪，但是这和你独裁统治不是一回事，更不用说……”戴安娜用一种克拉克从来没有听过的冰冷口气对他说道：“你杀了你的蝙蝠侠！”

“不，我没有……”克拉克的怒火就像被一盆冷水从头浇下一样顿时熄了大半：“我从没想杀死他，我只是想逼他站到我这边……”

听见戴安娜不认同的冷哼声，克拉克抬起头看着戴安娜：“在我的世界，你可是我最坚定的支持者。”

“抱歉，我不是那个戴安娜，如果我在你的世界，我只会帮蝙蝠侠一起痛殴你。”戴安娜收回了真言套索，她看着克拉克清清楚楚的说道：“你只是将你的不幸施加给了全世界的可悲的人，深受你统治之苦的恰恰是你口口声声说要保护的普通人。”

“所以你们保护的结果就是这个吗？”克拉克嘲讽的看向戴安娜：“一个被疯狂的人们毁灭的世界？最起码我不会让那些疯子杀了蝙蝠侠！”

一瞬间戴安娜的脸上失去了血色，迪克紧皱着眉没有说话，克拉克知道再闹下去也无济于事，于是悻悻的转身离开，路过布鲁斯身边时，他狠狠的瞪了布鲁斯一眼：“你果然不是他，如果是真的布鲁斯无论如何都不会原谅伤害过他家人的人，你只是空有其表的躯壳罢了……”

“呐，小蝙蝠。”小丑的头被芭芭拉抱在怀里眼睛转向布鲁斯的方向，他夸张的嘴角带着一丝嘲讽的笑容：“虽然你捡到了超人，但是很可惜这一个不是你期望中的超人……”

“他和欧米伽一样，有着绝望和巨大的悲痛，但是和欧米伽又不同……”小丑绿色的眼睛里带着看透一切的光芒：“欧米伽虽然绝望，但是他依旧想拯救人类，他虽然想控制全球却不想单纯依靠杀戮，哪怕那些人曾经对他做出残酷的暴行，但是这个超人不一样……”

小丑收起他的笑容，一字一句冷冷的说道：“他身上有血腥，暴虐的气息，我敢拿我的脑袋担保，他双手一定染满鲜血。”

大家一起看向蝙蝠侠，似乎在等他的决定，布鲁斯长叹一声：“无论如何，总不能放他在外面乱跑，暂时让他和我住在一起。”

“这样好吗？”神奇女侠有些犹豫：“那可是超人，万一他发难……”但是转念一想，神奇女侠苦笑了一下，纵然这个超人已经变得面目全非，浑身都散发着暴虐的气息，但是他们也无法放任这个人不管。

“带上这个。”神奇女侠解下腰上的真言套索递给蝙蝠侠：“万一他不老实，不用客气捆起来毒打一顿就是了。”布鲁斯摸着真言套索不由得沉思起来。

这边，克拉克怒气冲冲的回到布鲁斯的房间，可是在门口却又踌躇了，这里不是他的家，现在他只是这个世界的误入者，根本没有他的容身之地。

即便如此，克拉克也无法留在这里，他憎恨这里的人，他更恨那个取代了布鲁斯的冒牌货，为什么小丑可以活着，蝙蝠侠却要去死的这个世界，他一分一秒都不想待在这个鬼地方。

脚下用力，克拉克从地面蹦向屋顶，手碰到屋顶后却又不受控制的落在地上：“fuck，fuck，fuck！”克拉克狠狠地咒骂着，不知道是骂这个操蛋的世界还是那个复制品蝙蝠侠。

他的目光落在地上，蝙蝠侠的黑色风衣就躺在地上，克拉克捡起那件衣服，从口袋里摸出机车的钥匙和一个遥控器，他记得布鲁斯是用这个遥控器开启这个隐蔽所的入口的，将风衣披在身上，克拉克转身离开了房间，在走廊的尽头看见了蝙蝠侠那辆黑色的机车……

庇护所外面刮起了强风，大量的飞沙走石让人几乎睁不开眼睛，但是克拉克有钢铁之躯，倒也不在乎这些迎面而来的沙石。

他骑着蝙蝠侠的机车驰骋在荒原上，一路向北，他从来没想到自己有一天还会这样去北极，北极应该还有超人留下的孤独堡垒，去了哪里他就有办法找到回家的路。

天上的昏黄的太阳有气无力的往地平线下沉去，克拉克不知道自己骑行了多久，也不知道到北极要花多久，但是哪怕走上一辈子，他也没打算回头，但是世界依旧没忘记捉弄他一样。

克拉克本打算太阳落山后找个避风的地方休息，但是没想到，突然，脚下的大地飞速般的高高隆起，一个巨大的蚯蚓般的虫子从土里以迅雷不及掩耳之势钻了出去，将克拉克和他的机车一起顶飞了起来。

克拉克被从机车上甩下来，他挣扎着爬起来才看到那个蚯蚓样的生物，足有近五十多米长，十几米粗，红褐色的身体看似柔弱无力，但是在头部的位置长着一张布满獠牙的大口，几条红色的触须如同舌头一样从哪个嘴里钻出来，直奔克拉克而去。

失去了超级速度的超人被变异的虫子打了个措手不及，那几条触须飞快的缠住了他的手脚，克拉克大吼着用力试图撕开那些触手，可是那些触手的力气却大的惊人，克拉克亲眼看见一根触手缠上了旁边一个一人高的巨石，然后在缴缠下将巨石变成了一堆碎块。

克拉克被从地上拉了起来，然后落到了怪虫的口里，锋利的牙齿没有撕碎他的钢铁之躯，可是巨虫嘴角滴滴答答落下的口涎却将地面腐蚀出一个个冒着青烟的小坑，如果落到这东西的胃里，恐怕克拉克也难逃一劫。

就在这时，一声破空的声音，一枚蝙蝠侠插到了巨虫的身上，然后瞬间爆炸，克拉克被咽下一半正好从巨虫被炸开的躯体里掉出来。

克拉克从  
地上灰头土脸的爬起来，就看见一辆越野车正向这里驶来，领头的人戴着的尖耳头盔老远就能认出他是蝙蝠侠，当机车差不多来到跟前时，一个人扛着一个肩射炮对着巨虫开了一炮。

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠跳下越野车向他走来，迪克扛着肩射炮冷冷的看向这边，当蝙蝠侠停在他面前时，克拉克气急败坏的吼道：“我不需要你来救！”

“谁是来救你的？”蝙蝠侠淡淡的说道：“我们很忙，没那么闲。”两个人的身后巨虫发出一声怪叫，然后张着大嘴对着蝙蝠侠冲过来。

克拉克几乎是本能的跳起来挡在布鲁斯面前，但是却被布鲁斯一把推开，他看见布鲁斯从背后抽出两把武士刀，然后对着巨虫冲过去。

躲开了巨虫冲过来张着獠牙大嘴的头部，蝙蝠侠用武士刀插入他刚刚炸出的洞上，然后双手用力从破口的地方划过去，巨虫被惯性驱使，就这样不停的往前冲，很快就被蝙蝠侠切成了两半，绿色的虫液撒了一路，可是巨虫还在不停的扭动，直到迪克用越野车狠狠的碾过它丑陋的头部。

巨虫终于一动不动倒在地上，而从越野车上下来的人谁也没看克拉克一眼，他们很熟练的动手将那个巨虫掏肠切割，而布鲁斯草草的用披风的一角擦去武士刀上的血液后看着转身想走的克拉克说道：“再往前就是神速力风暴的领地，一旦卷入人会瞬间分解成分子，别说你现在能力大打折扣，就是完整的超人也不见得能躲过去。”

克拉克停下脚步，他有些不甘心，但是死在这个操蛋的地方更是让他厌恶至极，他回头看见蝙蝠侠已经和他的人将肢解后的巨虫装车准备离开，自己偷骑走的那辆机车还躺在地上，那些人既没打算将机车开走，也没打算叫上自己，意思已经很明白了，让他自生自灭。

“等等，”克拉克终于战胜了自己的羞耻心开口叫住蝙蝠侠：“请你送我去北极。”

“孤独堡垒。”布鲁斯秒懂克拉克在想什么，但是他耸耸肩：“抱歉，没那个时间。”

“不让你白干。”克拉克厌恶的皱起眉：“这个世界需要复苏，孤独堡垒里有很多可以帮助这里的科技，等我找到坐标回到我的宇宙后，我可以将孤独堡垒的权限转交给你。”

蝙蝠侠听了没有做声，克拉克学着他耸耸肩：“好好想想，这个买卖你可不亏。”

“那是我们世界超人的孤独堡垒。”迪克嚷嚷道：“用别人的东西做人情，你脸皮可真够厚的。”

“那又怎样？”克拉克发挥记者的三寸不烂之舌怼了回去：“谁叫你们世界的超人死了呢，你们还有人懂氪星语吗？没我，孤独堡垒里的东西你们只能看着眼馋。”

说着克拉克挑衅的看了一眼布鲁斯：“怎么样？我想你不会拒绝，蝙蝠侠……”


	2. 第二章  旅途

“我反对。”回到基地，迪克就马上找来神奇女侠和其他同伴说了克拉克的交易，芭芭拉第一个表示反对：“去北极的路途遥远，而且这个超人显然和我们不同路，谁知道去北极后会发生什么事。”

“但他想回家，而他现在基本没了超能力。”布鲁斯双手交叠支撑着下巴说道：“他厌恶这个世界，只想早早回去，而我们确实需要孤独堡垒里的科技。”

“他没有说谎。”火星猎人尚恩自从被救下后就一直跟着他们：“我刚刚窥视了他的心灵，他只想尽早离开这个星球，也没打算对这里做什么。”

“可是去北极没那么容易。”赛琳娜用手指在桌上画着地图：“我们要穿越多个危险地区，而且路上补给也十分困难，所以需要多个人一同前往，那样的话，这里要怎么办？”

“我可以守护这里。”迪克说道：“在众生之红和万物之绿到来前还可以撑两个月，而且我不打算陪那人去北极。”

“你以前可是超人迷弟。”芭芭拉捂着嘴吃吃笑道，迪克一翻白眼，抬头望天：“我只喜欢我们自己的超人。”

“我陪布鲁斯一起去。”戴安娜说着摸上腰里的长剑和套索：“万一有什么情况，我是最能一战的人。”

“那就这么决定了。”蝙蝠侠最后拍板：“我，戴安娜带他去北极，你们全体留守此地。”

“就你们三个人？”芭芭拉不赞同的叫道。

“放心芭芭拉，”迪克拍拍自己老婆的肩，意味深长的看了布鲁斯一眼：“他可是蝙蝠侠，越是糟糕的情况他也总能找出方法解决。”

肆虐了一个多月的沙尘暴，终于消耗尽了它狂暴的能力开始沉寂下来，避难所的洞口再次打开，蝙蝠侠骑在他黑色的重机车上看着昏黄的天空，厚厚的雾霾依旧笼罩天地，太阳有气无力的挂在天上，周围一副惨淡的模样。

超人穿着一身土黄色的帆布大衣，同色的长裤和棕色的长靴，他正横眉怒目的盯着身旁黑色沙漠越野车上的人，他转过头看向蝙蝠侠怒道：“为什么这个人也要去？他也配去孤独堡垒？”布鲁斯没有说话，罗宾丑是听说他们要去北极毛遂自荐非要跟去的，考虑旅途的艰辛他才答应了。

“哎呀，哎呀，”罗宾丑笑的倒是很高兴，他不怀好意的故意对克拉克说道：“我是罗宾，当然跟着蝙蝠侠了，谁管你乐不乐意？”

“卡尔，”神奇女侠头疼的揉揉眉：“罗宾现在的身体是机械化的，比起其他人更适合长途旅行，而且他机械身体内的导航和数据都能帮助我们。”

“别叫我卡尔。”超人阴沉着脸低声嘟囔着：“我已经被卡拉从艾尔家除名了。”戴安娜听了不由得吃惊的瞪大了眼睛，随即了然的长叹一声无奈的摇摇头。

“该出发了。”蝙蝠侠对旁边这场争论毫无兴趣的样子，他带上蝙蝠头盔，骑上机车：“太阳落山前我们必须赶到下一个营地，晚上在荒野露宿可是致命的。”

“我来开车。”小丑跳上越野车的驾驶座上，还高兴的吹了声口哨：“好久没旅行了，小蝙蝠，这让我想起我们之前的冒险，就你和我，横穿了整个大陆一路来到这里，真是让人难忘的时光啊。”

克拉克铁青着脸，但是看样子小丑打定主意和他们一起走，等大家都上了车他只有悻悻的爬上车后座。

抬头看看头顶上的天空，他试了一下热射线，还是无法发出，但是他能感觉汇集到眼中的一点点热量，看来他还是可以从微弱的阳光中摄取一点点能力。

虽然恢复的很缓慢，但是一个月后他应该能有使用一些能力，想到这里，克拉克双手抱臂靠在车后座上开始闭目养神。

也好！克拉克心里冷笑道，就让小丑跟着去，如果他敢耍花招，等他恢复了力量可以在路上就弄死这个祸害，这样想着，克拉克也不由得对旅途开始了一丝期待。

漫天的黄沙下，旅途是枯燥的，举目望去，除了沙漠就是半枯的低矮灌木，车子一路颠簸，大家似乎也没聊天的兴趣，沉默，乏味，连克拉克也觉得难耐起来。

时近中午，他们找到一处岩石群，在一块巨岩的阴影下准备休息，戴安娜取出包里的肉干分给大家。

肉干味道有些苦涩，干巴巴的难以下咽，还有一丝古怪的腥臭味，小丑看见克拉克皱着眉不由得吃吃笑起来：“多吃些，别客气，这可是你找到的猎物。”

我找到的？克拉克表情古怪的瞪着手里的肉干。

“巨化节虫，”布鲁斯面无表情的啃着肉干解释道：“昨天你遇上的那个家伙。”

“你们就吃这个？”克拉克忍着反胃默默收起肉干，没想到有一天自己居然沦落到要啃虫子肉，这可是完全不美味的东西，树皮或许还比这个好吃些。

“灾难过后，大地上其他生物几乎灭绝，”戴安娜忍不住叹了口气：“不要说牲畜了，连野生动物也几乎灭绝，剩下的那些生命力顽强的动植物都发生了变异，能用来果腹的数量非常稀少，巨化节虫已经是难得的肉食了，虽然不美味，但是最起码无毒可食用。”

说道这里，戴安娜对着克拉克一笑：“等到了孤独堡垒，可以让AI给我做一份冰激凌吗？我几十年没吃过了，都快忘了冰激凌是什么滋味了。”

克拉克嘴唇动了动，几乎马上要说好，但是最终却忍了下来，他知道戴安娜并非想吃冰激凌，只是想缓和一下这沉闷的气氛，虽然来自不同宇宙，但是戴安娜依然希望能和超人好好相处，克拉克没有说话，他默默的拿出肉干咀嚼起来，布鲁斯将水壶递给他，克拉克没有拒绝接过来喝了一口。


	3. 第三章 梦境与回忆

天空不知何时落下雪花，在深夜的灯光渲染下仿佛冰冷的火焰在空中飞舞，卡尔.艾尔漂浮在哥谭的上空长，俯览着这座古老的罪恶之都。

在卡尔.艾尔眼里，哥谭丑陋狰狞，就如同它的标志性象征那些水滴兽一样，仿佛上个世纪遗留下来的建筑融合了现代化都市的要素，让这个城市变得不伦不类，就如同它孕育的那个疯子小丑一样，扭曲变形只让人恶心。

哥谭的空气都弥漫着污浊，从天上到地下没有一处是干净的，空中落下的雪花里夹杂着各种尘埃，街道被掩盖后，不会是纯洁的白色而是变得灰扑扑，在行人和车辆的践踏下很快就变得黑漆漆如同沼泽。

一个身影划过哥谭的建筑之间，然后轻巧的落在一处屋檐上，那人似乎发现了超人，他仰头看着超人却很快撇过视线，如同被猎人发现的兔子一般飞快的消失在建筑中。

卡尔冷漠的一笑，转身飞向太空，哥谭展翅的蝙蝠已经不是他的挚友了，那身战衣下的人是达米安，曾经背叛了自己的父亲，厌恶自己的父亲，却被自己的父亲牺牲了性命拯救的人。

每次看见达米安，卡尔都不由自主的想起那天，在血泊中躺着的蝙蝠侠，抱着他痛哭失声的达米安，他难以置信的看着躺在地上的人，这不是真的，蝙蝠侠怎么可能会死，连超人都无法打败的蝙蝠侠怎么会死？

但是，他听不到布鲁斯的心跳声，就如同露易丝死的那天，他再一次失去了对他而言意义非凡的人，只是因为那人救了一个一直伤害自己的，一直与自己对着干的血亲，为他挡下了布莱尼亚克的最后一击，超人还记得他是怎么愤怒的将达米安提起来从布鲁斯身边拽开再一把摔出去，对达米安怒吼：“你不许碰他，你没资格碰他。”

愤怒的卡尔赶走了达米安，将他踢出了自己的联盟，当卡尔用颤抖的手取下布鲁斯的面具，卡尔看见那人苍白的脸和几乎白了一大半的头发，躲在黑漆漆吓人的面具后的那人是那么脆弱，同地球上每个生命一样，在他手中如玻璃般轻易碎裂成千万片，而他满身的伤痕又在对超人倾述，这个人有着怎样不屈的灵魂，世间没有任何力量可以摧毁折辱这个高贵的灵魂。

“别走布鲁斯，别走……”超人的视线模糊了，他的泪如同雨水般落在蝙蝠侠已经没有生气的脸上，曾经超人恨蝙蝠侠，恨他不肯同自己并肩作战，恨他与自己对立，但是他从来没有想过让布鲁斯死，一次也没有。

失去布鲁斯自己会怎样？超人现在知道了，他本来因为露易丝的死而冰冻如磐石般坚硬的心脏，就像突然被氪石子弹击中后，碎成了千万片，突然一切都不重要了，人类，地球，政权，他统统不在乎了，他只希望布鲁斯能睁开眼睛再看他一眼，让他能看看布鲁斯钢蓝色的眼睛。

将人深深的搂进自己怀里，超人埋首在布鲁斯颈部无声痛哭，身后有人破门而入，他听见卡拉的尖叫声，但是一切都不重要了，这一刻他的世界终于空无一人了……

一身冷汗让克拉克打了个寒战，睁开酸涩的眼睛，他看见头顶璀璨的星空，旁边燃烧的火堆发出温暖的橘红色光，转头他看见蝙蝠侠靠在岩石上，仿佛和身后的阴影融为一体。

从噩梦里醒来，现实的世界反而显得不真实，克拉克定定的看着面前的人，尽管知道这不是他的蝙蝠侠，那人甚至不是真正的布鲁斯，只是一个克隆体，但是他还是忍不住想多看两眼。

布鲁斯已经摘下了他的头盔，他很年轻，也就三十岁左右，正是男人最好的黄金年华，他没有自己的蝙蝠侠那么破碎那么老，鬓角没有一丝白发，肌肉丰满的躯体看着充满了力量，钢蓝色的眼睛在篝火的映衬下显得熠熠生辉。

克拉克觉到心脏一阵紧缩，他忍不住捂住胸口，他的蝙蝠侠之所以那么憔悴，那么苍白都是因为和他之间的战争，而他现在的回忆里过去的美好，曾经的相知相伴都被尘土淹没，如今他能记得的却只剩下破碎的友人和残破的自己……

“睡不着？”布鲁斯转头看向碾转反侧的超人，克拉克索性坐起来抱着膝盖看着火堆。

“我真的有些恨你……”克拉克盯着火堆喃喃自语：“你总是可以接纳任何人，却偏偏从我身边逃开……”

克拉克转头看向布鲁斯：“如果我说你杀了小丑，我就留下来帮你重建地球，你同意吗？”

“绝不！”意料之中的拒绝，克拉克怪笑了一声：“我就知道，你能因为蝙蝠侠想控制全人类就杀了他，彻底打碎你的不杀原则，却偏偏原谅了小丑，你总是这样，总是原谅，包容你的敌人，却对自己人，对自己那么刻薄，那么狠毒。”

接下来的时间两个人相对无言，就在克拉克觉到无话可说打算再次睡过去时，听见了轻轻的一声：“因为我害怕……”

克拉克吃惊的抬头看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯手里握着一根干树枝，他眼睛映着篝火神情有些茫然：“我总是在害怕，害怕堕落，害怕血腥，因为我能听见内心无时无刻都再愤怒的咆哮。”

看着克拉克布鲁斯用拇指点点自己的胸口：“这里住着一个恶魔，一个真正嗜血，渴望杀戮的恶魔，每一次，每一次我在哥谭战斗时，那个恶魔都在蛊惑我去杀，去撕裂，去破坏，如果我放开缰绳……”

布鲁斯说道这里抬头注视着超人的眼睛“那么我会无穷无止境的堕落下去，我会想破坏这个世界的一切，没人能阻止我。”

超人有些愕然，这是他第一次听说蝙蝠侠也有恐惧，从来都是蝙蝠侠施加给其他人恐惧，他本以为蝙蝠侠本身最不惧怕任何人。

克拉克不由得觉得心脏有些抽疼，他第一次知道，原来蝙蝠侠对他人施加恐怖来遏制其他人的时候，他自己也包括在内，蝙蝠侠一直恐惧的正是蝙蝠侠自己。

一双有些干燥的手掌触碰着克拉克的脸颊，克拉克抬起头才发现不知道什么时候布鲁斯来到他面前，那双钢蓝色的眼睛直直看着他，四目相对，克拉克有些失神，一时间他觉得自己迷失在了那双美丽的眼眸中，蝙蝠侠只是轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊就收回了手，叹息道：“我本以为当我堕落时，超人会拉住我，制裁我，但是他却先我一步离开了……”。

回过神来，克拉克已经凶狠的亲了上去，在蝙蝠侠干燥有些蜕皮的嘴唇上，一开始只是轻轻碰了一下，布鲁斯似乎受到了惊吓一样往后退去，但是克拉克一把揪住他的衣领将他拖了过来，然后凶狠的吻了上去。

这个吻几乎不带什么情欲，单纯就是一种发泄，一种愤恨，所以克拉克撕咬着布鲁斯的唇瓣，几乎可以尝到血腥的味道，然后蛮横的撬开他的牙齿将舌头伸进去，吮吸着对方，夺取对方口腔里的空气，直到两个人气喘呼呼的分开。

克拉克的眼睛都有些发红了，他盯着对方就像两头狼狭路相逢在互相对峙，他们一言不发就这样看着对方，他不是他的克拉克，他也不是他的布鲁斯，可是这一刻他们贴的如此之近，近到可以听见对方的心跳声。

最终布鲁斯站起身回到自己刚刚坐的地方，他抱着双臂闭上眼睛，没有对刚刚发生的事发表任何意见，看见他的反应，克拉克一时间觉得无趣至极，于是也悻悻的躺下，这次他闭上眼睛很快就熟睡了过去。

================================

喵回来了，还有人在吗？


	4. 第五章  丛林

远处的天空响起了闷雷，天还未亮暴雨就突然而至，比起前一日的枯燥旅行，暴雨让这场本来就艰辛的旅途变得更加艰难。

土地在大雨的浇灌下泛着泡沫，很快就泥泞成一片沼泽，车子的轮胎好几次陷入泥地里动弹不得，克拉克不得不几次下去将车子拉出泥坑，不到片刻，无论车子还是人都被泥糊满了。

天空上阴云密布，紫红色的闪电不时的划过天空，然后毫无征兆的一道闪电劈在越野车的前面大地瞬间就变成了焦黑的一片，接着接二连三的雷电从天而降，这些雷电就像有意识的一样追着这辆越野车不放。

“哇哦，看来上帝是打算来收取恶人的灵魂了。”小丑一边咯咯笑着一边手下猛打方向盘躲避雷击：“我们干脆把坏人丢出去让雷劈吧。”

“那你就滚下车。”克拉克坐在车的后排怒吼道，因为颠簸起伏他几乎要吐了，但是更让他火大的不仅仅是这倒霉的天气，还有布鲁斯的态度，从早上到现在他就没正眼看过自己，就仿佛自己只是一件被托运的货物一样。

对于昨晚的一时冲动强吻了对方，克拉克是多少有些后悔的，他本不是想找个人来代替布鲁斯填补他内心的空白，但是当面前出现一个一模一样的人时，他又实在忍不住冲动，他太思念布鲁斯了，这么多年不间断的日日夜夜，怀念着布鲁斯的一切，他的一个皱眉，一个不赞同的眼神，甚至是他的一声呼唤克拉克，几乎将克拉克煎熬干枯，只是哪怕只能饮鸩止渴看见一个幻影，他都想张开双臂拥抱在怀，特别是克隆布鲁斯昨晚和他难得的展示了蝙蝠侠内心脆弱的一面，让他产生了昔日两个人心灵相通时的错觉，但是面前这个克隆的布鲁斯对他却显然没有那么旖旎的想法，这让克拉克觉的自己有种自作多情的尴尬懊恼。

又一道闪电劈在了越野车边上，小丑咯咯笑着：“或者咱两一起下车，看看上帝想劈的是哪一个？”

“都闭嘴。”布鲁斯低声吼道，他打开车门丢出几个圆形的小球，那些小球蹦跶着一落地就对着天空放出一束激光，闪电被这些激光吸引了过去，总算不再追着越野车不放了。

穿过了雷区，天空就像被割裂了一样，身后的平原大雨倾盆而前方却是半点雨都没有的干涸土地，前方地平线上出现了一条绿色的线，车辆行驶了几公里就看见一片绿色的森林。

“不对劲。”越野车嘎的一声停在森林前方，布鲁斯皱眉看着面前一大片绿色，这片森林生长的十分茂盛，树木林立遮天蔽日，简直像原始森林一样：“我去年探路还路过这里，那个时候这里一片荒芜，可是现在……”

戴安娜拉开车门小心靠近森林边上，她抚摸着一棵大树：“感觉不到魔法的痕迹，但是这些树最起码有几十年的树龄了，绝不会是一年就长成的。”

“但是这片森林怕是绕不过去……”看着眼前无边无际的绿色森林克拉克皱眉，要是自己还能飞就好了，可是现在他最多可以平地跳起来几米高，连在空中多停留一会也做不到。

突然，森林里伸出伸出几只巨大的藤蔓，就仿佛巨蛇一样向众人袭来；“当心！”戴安娜抽出腰里的火神之剑对着藤蔓砍去，蝙蝠侠则掏出蝙蝠镖，蝙蝠镖扎在藤蔓上发生了爆炸燃起一片大火，但是那些藤蔓很快又从更多的地方袭来。

克拉克伸手扯断了几根藤蔓，但是他没有留意脚下，几根绿色的藤蔓从他脚下窜出然后缠住他的脚踝将他拖进森林里。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯发现被拖走的克拉克对他伸出手去想拉住他，克拉克伸手却只擦过布鲁斯的指尖就被整个拉进了丛林里……

如毒蛇般的藤蔓一路拖拽着将克拉克拉入一个泛着绿泡的沼泽里，浓绿的泥浆带着一股腥臭味包裹住克拉克，他越是挣扎，陷的就越深，很快泥浆淹没了他的胸口，克拉克无助的伸出手去却无法抓住任何东西。

终于绿色的淤泥淹没了克拉克的头顶，那一头黑色的秀发很快就沉入泥泞中，只留一只手腕露在泥面上痉挛的抽搐着，周围的泥水泛出几个气泡眼看着就要彻底消失。

“克拉克，克拉克，坚持住克拉克……”意识模糊之间，克拉克在不断下沉时听见什么人呼唤他的声音，那声音显得遥远而又模糊，带着一丝丝沙哑焦急的呼唤他，克拉克猛地睁开眼睛，露在沼泽上的手臂猛地往前扣住坚硬的地面，他拼尽全力从沼泽里爬了出来，跪在沼泽边吐出一口泥水。

“唔呀？”克拉克一抬头看见罗宾丑分开树木钻了出来，看见克拉克罗宾丑有些失望的耸耸肩：“只有你啊？”

“其他人呢？”克拉克擦了一把脸，摇摇晃晃站起来，周围都是参天的大树，阳光被树冠遮挡住只能投下细碎的光斑，明明是白天，却显得阴暗无比，除了小丑罗宾他没看见其他任何一个人。

“他们也被藤蔓卷走了。”，小丑摊摊手耸耸肩倒不是很着急的样子：“我想我们都被分散开了。”

克拉克看看周围茂密的森林，选择了一棵最大的树攀爬上去，很小的时候，在克拉克还没有超级力量的童年，他就爬过农场里的每一棵大树，现在他攀爬着几十层楼那么高的大树，灵活的穿过茂密的树冠来到树顶，放眼望去，周围仿佛置身于一片树冠的海洋。

高大的树木的树冠伸展到包裹世界的灰色尘埃之上，克拉克站在树顶上，第一次在这个世界感到了明亮的阳光，温暖的黄色太阳抚遍他的全身，久违的力量开始一点点的回复到体内，他不由得闭上眼睛，感受那久违的温暖。

耳边传来各种声音，风吹过树冠的声音，远处狂风呼啸的声音，还有一个熟悉的心跳声在树海的某处……

克拉克猛地睁大眼睛，然后纵身从高高的树冠上跳了下来，他落地的时候，看见罗宾丑正背对着他，正努力用他的机械手臂在丛林里开辟出一条道路来。 

=================================

更新，最近得了过敏性结膜炎，医生问我吃什么了？可是我也不知道我吃什么过敏……


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克阴郁的盯着小丑的背影，眼里的红光闪烁，刚刚吸收的一点点太阳之力开始在他眼中汇集，此时此刻戴安娜和布鲁斯都不在……

小丑的机械身体里的感应器感觉到身后的能量异常，他一扭腰，一道热射线擦过他的身体射在他身后的树上，立刻就点着了一棵大树。

“哇哦！？”小丑吃惊的回头就看见克拉克的眼睛里泛着红光：“去死吧！”克拉克怒吼着，又一道热射线对着小丑而去。

“哇哈哈哈……”小丑的机械身体反应十分迅速，他以周围的树木作为掩护躲闪着克拉克的攻击：“哎呀呀，我想你是刚刚爬到树上面吸收了些阳光恢复了些能力？”

小丑的一只手臂变成了机枪对着克拉克扫射，克拉克举起手臂挡在自己脸前，小丑看着克拉克对着自己冲过来咯咯笑着：“看来你能力恢复的不多吗？如果全部恢复了，你可以马上将这里夷为平地，或者直接抓住我飞到太阳上去……”

克拉克的脸色有些难看，小丑说的没错，这个世界的空气里污染太严重，整个大气层下空气里都含有各种有毒物质和不知名的辐射，这严重妨碍他从太阳里吸取能量，虽然他在上面吸收了些阳光，但是却只是恢复了稍许能力，他现在只能使出热射线：“那又怎么样？”克拉克怒吼道：“我想宰了你不是一天两天了，即便只有热射线我也能收拾你。”

“先说好。”小丑的机械身体看着十分庞大，可是却非常灵活，他在树林里钻来钻去狡猾的像个狐狸：“我可不是你世界的小丑，你老婆又不是我杀的。”

“那个世界的小丑都一样。”克拉克紧追着小丑不放，一心一意想除掉他：“每个小丑都以残酷为乐，这是本性难移，而你们不仅沉迷于自己的残酷游戏，更是拉着蝙蝠侠和你们一起堕落，如果不是小丑对蝙蝠侠的纠缠不清，那么根本不会有那么多悲剧发生。”

“哇哈哈哈，我明白了！”小丑放声大笑：“你是嫉妒我和小蝙蝠的关系？因为他的眼里只有我？”

克拉克怒吼一声又是一击热射线点燃了小丑身边的树木，他一路和小丑追逐，在森林很快就燃起一片大火。

两个人你追我赶，很快穿过了森林，森林的边上出现了一个断崖，小丑欢呼一声纵身从断崖上跳了下去，而克拉克正想追过去，一根藤蔓却突然出现缠住了他的脚踝将他拉入了森林里。

这次藤蔓没有将克拉克拽入沼泽，他被藤蔓卷起全身，然后被拉到了森林的中央一片空地上，空地上高高的隆起一块上面开满了美丽的花朵。当克拉克被藤蔓拽到跟前时，那隆起的地面慢慢的舒展开来，被绿色的苔藓和鲜花覆盖的手脚，然后是绿色土偶一样的脑袋：“沼泽怪物？！”克拉克看着面前的生物倒也不意外：“我就猜到了，能搞出这么一大片森林除了万物之绿不作他想。”

“我倒是很意外。”沼泽怪物看着克拉克伸手戳戳他的脸像是确认他是不是真人一样：“超人明明死了，现在却有个跟他一样性格却相差十万八千里的人在我眼前。”

“我看见你追杀小丑了。”沼泽怪物说道：“你想杀了他？为什么？”

“我来自平行宇宙，”克拉克毫不隐瞒的说道：“在我的世界里像小丑这样的犯人就不应该活着，我的世界里小丑已经被我杀了，现在我打算替这个世界除害。”

“有意思。”沼泽怪物裂开他如树洞一样的嘴笑了：“一个破戒的超人似乎很有趣的样子。”说着沼泽怪物松开了捆绑克拉克的藤蔓将他放到地上。

“那么你们来这个荒原做什么？”沼泽怪物审视的看着克拉克：“外面的环境如此糟糕，你们几个人却离开避难所穿过荒原是有什么目的吧？”

“我想回到我的宇宙，但是以我的力量难以到达北极，所以拜托蝙蝠侠护送我。”克拉克盯着沼泽怪物：“我们只是路过并没有妨碍你，所以可以放了我们吗？”

“蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠在这里吧？”克拉克转头看向一个方向，他能听见那熟悉的心跳声，即使是平行宇宙，有些东西依然是不变的。

沼泽怪物挥挥手，他身旁的大树就像动物一样向两旁移开，在一棵粗壮的大树上蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠被藤蔓捆绑着，他们的胸口有两坨黑色带触须的植物在蠕动。

“黑慈悲花。”克拉克的瞳孔一缩，这是一种能控制他人的外星植物，被它缠上的人会做一个仿佛真实的梦境，在梦境里可以得到自己想要的一切从而无法摆脱梦境被黑慈悲花寄生，在不义宇宙里蝙蝠侠曾经用黑慈悲花的种子让他陷入了沉睡，做了一个妻子女儿健在的美梦，如果不是依靠神奇女侠他几乎无法从梦境中脱困。

“你控制蝙蝠侠想做什么？”听克拉克这么问沼泽怪物呵呵笑了两声：“我不会伤害他们，但是我不想他们来妨碍我，所以我会让他们一直在这个森林里沉睡下去，在一个他们梦想的世界里过着幸福的生活，对于这个世界的人来说，这可是求之不得的事。”

“你和蝙蝠侠有过节？”克拉克皱起眉头，沼泽怪物摇摇头：“我和蝙蝠侠没有过节，但是他一直在庇护剩余的人类，现在的世界变成如今的惨状全是拜人类所赐，我想建造一个没有人类完全绿色的星球，蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠早晚会和我一战，但是没想到他们会送上门来，我自然不能放过他们。”

“如果你打算救他们，”说道这里沼泽怪物从身上取出另一朵黑慈悲花：“那么你也走不了。”

“我同意你说的，这个世界的人类不值得拯救。”克拉克的眼睛发红热射线在眼里聚集：“但是我也不打算就此结束我的行程。”说着克拉克眼里的热射线对着沼泽怪物手里的黑慈悲花射去，沼泽怪物大叫一声，手上的黑慈悲花变成了一团灰烬。

“那么我们就在这里一战吧。”沼泽怪物说着张开手臂，顿时无数的藤蔓从森林里冒出，开始攻击克拉克，但是恢复了热射线的克拉克如激光切割一样，将几个藤蔓切成碎片。

地下冒出的藤蔓想要抓住克拉克的脚，但是吃过一次亏的克拉克马上跳起来用热射线将那些藤蔓烧掉，沼泽怪物挥舞大手对着克拉克拍去，在森林里闪避的空间很小，克拉克躲闪不及一下子被他拍在一棵大树上，将两个人环抱的大树撞成两段。

“你变弱了。”沼泽怪物嗤笑着将克拉克抓在手里慢慢收紧：“你这样还叫超人吗？”

“即使我变弱了，照样可以收拾你。”克拉克对着沼泽怪物的手臂发出热射线，沼泽怪物的手臂燃起一片火焰，沼泽怪物丢下克拉克用另一只手拍熄火焰，烧毁的手臂很快被长出的藤蔓填补好，沼泽怪物对着克拉克怒吼道：“有万物之绿在你战胜不了我。”

“我不需要战胜你。”克拉克抹去下巴上的一片污渍喘息着说：“我只要分散你的注意力就可以了。”

“什么？”沼泽怪物还没反应过来，几个蝙蝠镖插在了他的背上，顿时发生一片大爆炸，沼泽怪物怪叫一声转头就看见，蝙蝠侠已经摆脱了黑慈悲花站在他身后，而旁边小丑罗宾正用他手臂上的激光在切割神奇女侠胸口的黑慈悲花。

蝙蝠侠拽出神奇女侠腰上挂的真言套索捆绑住神奇女侠的手腕大喊了一声：“戴安娜。”真言套索冒出金色的光芒，神奇女侠倒抽了一口冷气仿佛从噩梦中惊醒一样睁开眼睛，小丑乘机切下缠绕住她的黑慈悲花，神奇女侠从捆绑她的藤蔓中挣脱出来。

“你什么时候和小丑商量好的？”沼泽怪物难以置信的看着克拉克：“从你们来到森林边上我就开始监视你们，你明明没和他有说话的时间……”

“你真当我是昏头的傻瓜？”克拉克冷冷的说道：“在敌人不明，生死未卜的时候闹窝里斗？我知道布鲁斯就陷在森林里，但是现在我的战斗力很低，必须先救出他才行，但是如果我直接杀过来你那些藤蔓太碍事，我追杀小丑就是想引起敌人的注意引诱你主动现身，”克拉克嘲讽的一笑：“我不需要告诉小丑我的想法，要知道他可是小丑！”在哥谭什么阴谋诡计小丑没使过，他怎么会不明白克拉克突然发疯追杀他的原因。

“哇哈哈，没错。”小丑有些得意的挥动着手臂：“如果超人真想杀我，那他的准头也太差了，一次都没用热射线打中我，看来我和超人也有心灵相通的一天。”

呵呵！克拉克冷笑了两声，一开始他其实是真有些想干掉小丑一了百了的，不过听见布鲁斯的心跳声开始减慢他才改变了注意，但是看着布鲁斯怀疑的眼光他有些不自在的扭过头去：“现在对我来说回家最重要，杀了小丑蝙蝠侠就不会送我去北极，现在我当然不会杀他。”

====================================

累了，心态要崩了


	6. Chapter 6

“我本想让你们在睡梦中过一个舒服的人生，”沼泽怪物阴郁的看向众人：“既然你们不领情那么就死在这里吧。”

“慢着。”蝙蝠侠拦住抽出长剑的女侠走向沼泽怪物：“我觉得我们没必要再战斗。”

“如果你还打算庇护人类，那么我们早晚一战。”沼泽怪物指着蝙蝠侠：“你看看人类都干了什么，现在这个世界如此的惨状都是他们弄的，人类不配拥有这个星球。”

“确实，人类毁灭了世界，”蝙蝠侠叹了口气:“但是现在人类只有区区几万人，他们已经吃尽了苦头，更没有力量再对这个世界做什么，只是活下去他们就竭尽全力又怎么会破坏世界，霍兰德博士你也曾经是人类，你应该懂得人类现在比起破坏更欢迎绿色。”

“而且比起快灭绝的人类，你最大的敌人难道不是恶劣的气候和众生之红的变异人吗？”神奇女侠在一旁接着说道：“纵然万物之绿可以让植被生长，但是这样恶劣的环境对植物来说也是一种痛苦，更不要说神速力风暴还在肆虐，所到之处万物都难逃一死，我们送超人去北极后就可以得到孤独堡垒的权限，到时候一定能找到解决这些问题的方法，相信我，人类现在渴望和自然一起生存下去，他们不会再破坏这个世界了。”

沼泽怪物沉默了，他来回看着蝙蝠侠和克拉克，最后开口说道：“好吧，我就相信你们最后一次，但是我要警告你们，如果人类再做出哪怕一点点危害世界的举动，我就毁灭你们全部，我说道做到。”

沼泽怪物挥挥手，森林的树木向两边移开露出一条大道，蝙蝠侠向沼泽怪物道谢后，一行人又踏上了旅途，在车里小丑兴高采烈的拽出一个包，打开里面都是奇形怪状的果实：“看看我找到了什么，在森林里真有不少好东西。”

“这些能吃吗？”戴安娜拿起一个蓝色的果实有些犹豫，小丑嘻嘻笑着：“我用我的小脑瓜保证，我用仪器扫描过都是可食用的，只是味道就不敢保证了。”

“还不错。”布鲁斯啃了一口果实，然后抛给克拉克一颗：“这种甜味的水果还能吃到真是难得。”

克拉克咬了一口，顿时甘甜的果汁在嘴里漫开，克拉克满足的长出了一口气。

“谢谢你，”正在开车的布鲁斯目视前方对克拉克说道：“这次能脱困都是靠你。”

“哼，我只是想回家，不然谁管你死活。”克拉克故意恶声恶气的说道，但是布鲁斯终于和他说话了，这让他心里轻松了不少。

“老实说，你真不想刚刚借机要我的命吗？”小丑从车后座探过脑袋盯着克拉克。

“我当然想，”克拉克单手托着下巴看着车窗外说道：“但是我更不想让布鲁斯陷入危险，我永远不想再看见蝙蝠侠逝去了……”意识到自己说了什么，克拉克吃惊的发现小丑一只手偷偷的将真言套索的一端按在自己背上顿时恼羞成怒：“你个混蛋！”

“哇哈哈，原来你在乎小蝙蝠啊！”小丑乐的直在车后座打滚：“你暗恋他多久了？”

“停车！”克拉克气的踹着车门：“我要下车去杀了这祸害！”

“你们别闹了……”布鲁斯有些头疼的叹了口气，戴安娜倒是不以为然的一笑：“我到觉得这样挺好，旅途变得有意思多了。”

“别光说我。”克拉克抢过真言套索揪着小丑：“你敢说，你没想算计我？”

“哦，其实我也想哦。”小丑满不在乎的咯咯笑着：“但是就像你说的，当时小蝙蝠生死未卜，我当然不会对你做什么喽，反正等你到了北极也就从这个世界离开了，剩下还是我和小蝙蝠相亲相爱。”

=====================================


	7. Chapter 7

越是往北极，路途就越艰辛，废土的气候已经不是用常理可以解释的，诡异多变的天气总是最能考验人的耐心。

当沙尘暴来临时，蝙蝠侠一行人正努力穿过一片石林，狂风卷杂着飞沙走石像子弹一样敲打在越野车上砰砰作响，克拉克眼看着狂风卷来一块拳头大的石头狠狠的砸在车窗上留下一道裂纹，漫天的黄沙让前方可见度不足一米，车辆颠簸的如同海浪里的一叶小舟，随时有翻车的危险。

“今天没法前行了，先找个避风的地方休息一下。”布鲁斯不敢贸然在沙尘暴中前行，在石林里行驶了半天，总算找到一块背风的石壁，石壁边缘弯曲形成一个半圆的弧度，整个石壁形成一个半圆形的凹陷，勉强可以阻挡风沙，将车辆停在石壁下。

听着外面呼啸的风声，大家今晚只能在狭窄的车厢里休息，草草的啃了两口压缩干粮，再无事可做的大家只能闭目养神。

迷迷糊糊的不知道到底有没有睡着过，克拉克睁开眼睛，听着外面似乎风声已经停了，他打开车门跳下越野车，脚马上就陷入了没过脚踝的沙土，抬头望去，外面不知道什么时候天黑了，漫天的星辰成了一片黑暗中的唯一的亮光。

克拉克抬头看着天空的星辰，他曾经翱翔在群星之中，沐浴在星光之下，温暖的黄太阳恩赐他无穷的神力，那个时候他可曾想过自己有一天会如凡人一般虚弱无力的困在地上。

“睡不着？”身后传来的话语让出神的克拉克回过神来，他没有回头直到对方走到他身旁。

看着克拉克没落的神情布鲁斯忍不住也心软了，他犹豫了一下轻轻拍拍克拉克的肩：“再忍耐一下，我会尽快将你送到北极，你很快就能回家了……”

“家？”克拉克苦笑了一下：“我真不知道那里还算不算我的家。”

盯着自己的手，虽然他这几年一直早出晚归忙于农作，但是因为黄太阳的加持他手上白白净净的一个老茧都没有，依旧细皮嫩肉的好像自己仍然是那个只会动笔杆子的小记者：“我的世界已经抛弃我，卡拉现在领导着全世界，而我身边除了养父留下的农田什么都没有，而我的养父母也早就去世了，他们毕竟是地球人在我执政的第三十年他们分别离开了世界，而我身边的战友也早各奔东西，根本无人关心在堪萨斯州种田的克拉克。”

“那戴安娜呢？”布鲁斯点起一根烟抽了一口：“你说过在你的世界戴安娜是你最坚定的支持者，她是女神可以陪伴你终老……”，克拉克从他嘴边拿走烟也狠狠的吸了一口对着天空吐出一缕白烟：“这就是戴安娜离开我的原因，一开始她当然是帮助我建立政权，一心一意的辅佐我，但是当我夺得世界后，我们的关系就紧张了起来。”

“戴安娜的心思我以前并不知道，但是在露易丝死后她的心思也就很明白了，虽然她总说她并不是想取代露易丝只是想陪在我身边，但是……”

克拉克苦笑了一下：“我真做不到，戴安娜是我真挚的朋友除此以外我给不了她其他的，我们并肩作战许多年，从没有超越战友以上的关系，戴安娜甚至改变了自己的装扮来取悦我，但是那个时候我宁可想去其他宇宙再找一个露易丝也没考虑过和戴安娜在一起，我的妻子有露易丝一个就够了，最后戴安娜彻底的失望了，她厌倦所有的一切，戴安娜本就是神女，她一直过着与世无争的生活，而在人世她却总是不尽人意，所以她走了，封闭了天堂岛，对人世间她是彻底失望了吧。”

“那蝙蝠侠呢？”布鲁斯抢过香烟吸了最后一口然后将烟蒂踩灭。

“蝙蝠侠？”克拉克嘴角抽搐了一下，就仿佛心脏被人锤了一拳：“布鲁斯他一直都是特别的，”好像自己好久没和人谈起过布鲁斯了，现在开口克拉克觉的自己满嘴都是苦涩味：“我曾经恨过他，在他拒绝站到我这边时，但是要我下决心杀他，我却做不到，他也做不到，明明我两死一个这件事就结束了，但是我们偏偏一次次错过一次次放过对方，曾经贝恩说过我恨蝙蝠侠，也许当时人看来我们是这样互相仇恨，但是我很清楚我并不恨他。”

“在布莱尼亚克事件里，布鲁斯又一次反对我，我们大打出手，那个时候布鲁斯说让我杀了他，让他看看我是怎么变成一个坏人的，但是我还是没想杀他，和他并肩战斗时我们总是无往不胜，我和他……”

克拉克迷茫的看着星空好久才长叹一声：“我对他大概就是爱不得，恨不得那种，我们之间的感情太深厚太沉重，爱恨纠结浓烈的如同毒品让人无法自拔，这无法用友情或者爱情这种寻常的感情来形容，露易丝死后我和布鲁斯的感情在一次次争斗中燃烧起来变的更激烈而疯狂，那段日子，我甚至不在乎世界怎样，一心一意的就想着怎么追捕布鲁斯，每次他从我身边溜走我都控制不住大发雷霆，连戴安娜都说我对蝙蝠侠的迷恋妨碍了新政权的建立，我和布鲁斯并肩作战，生死与共，也反目成仇，不死不休，布鲁斯就是当我快渴死时出现的那杯毒酒，明知他对我有害我也想满心欢喜的喝下去。”

“但是曾经我是真的爱过布鲁斯，我相信布鲁斯也是爱过我的，至于后面我们为什么走到那个地步谁又说得清呢，我们都固执己见认为自己没错，都不打算向对方低头，但是又坚决不想对对方放手，直到卡拉推翻我，老实说我当时真的松了口气，事情结束了，总算结束了！我太累了，失去一切的我，为了什么去奋斗又能和谁分享胜利的喜悦？当时卡拉推翻我时我真的累了，我那时只想要个解脱……”

一阵冷风吹过，克拉克打了个冷战，突然觉得自己说这么多很无趣他摇摇头叹了口气：“回车上吧，今天我说的话还是请忘了，反正也是和你们无关的事，毕竟……”克拉克嘲讽的一笑：“你们的超人可是一直光明正直的直到死去为止呢。”

说完克拉克也没看布鲁斯转头向越野车走去，而此时夜空中突然传来一声清脆的鸦啼，克拉克吃惊的回过头去就看见一个黑色的影子对着布鲁斯冲去。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克伸手想拉住他却看见一只黑色的乌鸦如幕布一样张开翅膀然后将布鲁斯整个人包裹进去，他伸出手拉住布鲁斯的手臂却被整个人带了进去，一团漆黑的影子瞬间吞噬了两个人。


	8. Chapter 8

就仿佛一脚踏空，两个人往无尽的深渊中坠落，克拉克强行将布鲁斯拉进怀里，然后用自己的钢铁之躯牢牢的护住他，冷冷的寒风呼呼的在耳边作响，除了风声克拉克听见水流的声音，下一秒两个人坠入冰冷的河川里，溅起一片水花。

不断不断的画面在眼前闪过，一会是阿尔弗雷德苍老的面容，一会是迪克满目沧桑的表情，然后仿佛时间倒流一样，更多的人浮现在眼前。

性如烈火一头红发的蝙蝠女侠凯特和他一起痛殴哥谭的匪帮，提姆第一次怯生生的按响韦恩大宅的门铃小声说道；我知道你是蝙蝠侠，杰森怒吼着用枪指着他；是选我还是选小丑，年少的迪克嚣张的大笑着飞过哥谭的房顶，达米安第一次来到自己眼前用长刀抵着自己的喉咙轻蔑的说道：“我以为你会更高些，父亲……”

炙热的沙漠里，他和塔利亚在帐篷里缠绵，哥谭的夜色下他和猫女唇齿相依，当他孤身一个人蹲在哥谭的滴水兽上时一道红色的身影从天而降：“蝙蝠侠我想和你谈一谈……”

仿佛被闪电劈开了脑袋一样，布鲁斯猛地从梦中惊醒，他趴在冰冷的河岸上，半身还泡在漆黑的河水里，一只手还紧紧的被克拉克抓住，克拉克头向下漂浮在水面上一动不动。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯将克拉克从河里拽出来，克拉克面色苍白躺在地上胸口没有起伏，布鲁斯解开他的衣服按压了几下，然后低下头捏住他的下巴用嘴给他渡了口气，反复几次后，克拉克吐出一口水，发出微弱的呻吟声。

布鲁斯长出了一口气瘫坐在旁边，周围漆黑一片，他抽出一根冷光棒，看清所在地后蝙蝠侠心里也不由得揪紧，黑漆漆的土地身后黑色的河流，他认得这个地方，这里是冥府。

克拉克呻吟了一声睁开了眼睛，他茫然的看着周围，最后目光停留在布鲁斯身上：“这里是哪里？”

“冥府。”听布鲁斯的话克拉克睁大了眼睛惊讶万分：“冥府？你确定你没有搞错……”

“我确定，因为我以前来过一次。”和戴安娜，布鲁斯心里轻轻说道，曾经神奇女侠想放弃地面的世界，她带着为数不多的人类向冥王请求，冥王为她保留了一块地可以给人类生存，但是在那之前，布鲁斯来了，他带着戴安娜杀回哥谭，经过九死一生打败了欧米伽。

“我为什么会在冥府？”克拉克颤抖的看着自己的手：“我，我死了吗?”

“克拉克？”布鲁斯察觉克拉克情况不对，他刚刚将手放在克拉克肩上，克拉克就发出一声变调的惨叫，克拉克惊恐的往后退去：“你，你是谁？是你将我带来的吗，你是死神？”

“见鬼的，”布鲁斯看着克拉克脸上不似作伪的惊吓，伸手打算抓住不断想后退几乎再次掉入冥河的克拉克：“克拉克你怎么了？振作一点……”

“他失忆了。”一声如叹息般的声音响起，布鲁斯回头就看见一个披着黑色斗篷的人站在不远的岸上：“冥河的水洗去了他的记忆，现在他对自己一无所知。”

“那么为什么我没事？”布鲁斯盯着面前的人，另一只手悄悄摸上腰上的万能腰带抠出一个折叠蝙蝠镖藏在手心里。

“大概因为你曾经死过一次，蝙蝠侠。”斗篷下露出的半张脸上，那人的嘴角微微勾起，布鲁斯盯着那人半天，突然睁大了眼睛：“天啊，你，你是渡鸦？”

“是我。”来人掀开斗篷露出一张青色的面孔，面前的人虽然已经不是少女的样貌，但是确实是渡鸦，她一头短发已经齐腰，身上披着边缘破破烂烂的斗篷，手里拿着一根石榴石的手杖。

“渡鸦。”布鲁斯心里五味杂陈，面前的少女是曾经少年英雄泰坦的一员：“我曾经在冥河岸边见过你，你应该死了，和泰坦其他的人一起……”

“是的，我死过一回。”渡鸦向布鲁斯走来，她没穿鞋，光着脚踩在尖锐石头遍布的冥河岸边一步步走向布鲁斯停在他面前，看着他年轻许多的面容露出哀伤的表情：“在蝙蝠侠死后，我和泰坦一起奋战了很久，但最终还是死去了，我站在冥河的边上，和星火，野兽小子，钢骨和他们所有的人看着人类不断的坠入地狱，听着世界燃烧的声音。”

“然后我的父亲三宫来了，他来带我走，和他一起去他统治的地狱，但是我不想，所以他给了我这个。”渡鸦举着手里的石榴石手杖：“这个手杖可以指引亡魂去地狱和天堂，我成了黄泉的引路人。”

“为什么你不去天堂呢。”布鲁斯怜惜的看着面前的人，岁月的流逝，曾经天真无邪的少女已经变成了憔悴的成年女人：“有那根手杖你可以去天堂，那一定是比地上的世界好得多的地方。”

“因为我想带他走。”渡鸦看着漆黑的河水似乎在怀念，布鲁斯顿了一下叹息道：“达米安。”

“是的，达米安。”提起少年的恋人渡鸦苍白的脸上也浮现出一丝温柔的笑容：“泰坦的成员我都送走了，但是达米安，他的灵魂没能跟我们在一起，在正义大厅被暴徒撕碎和他父亲一起陨落作为罗宾死去，我死后一直在找他的灵魂，我找了很久很久却找不到，没想到却看见了你，你和神奇女侠来过冥府，但是你们又回到了地面上。”

“渡鸦，是你将我们带来冥府的吗？你想干什么？”布鲁斯拽住茫然乱走的克拉克问道。

“我想让你帮我找回达米安。”渡鸦说道：“他的灵魂迷失了，我找不到他，但是有着和他血缘羁绊的你也许可以找到他。”

说着渡鸦看了克拉克一眼：“他是个意外，我本只想召唤你一个人来冥府的，没想到他也跟着跳进来。”

“我可以帮你找到达米安，”布鲁斯说道：“但是你要让克拉克恢复记忆。”

“冥河的水可以洗去人类灵魂在世的全部记忆，但是对氪星人如何我还不得知。”听渡鸦这么一说布鲁斯脸色阴郁：“但是我可以用魔法试一试，”渡鸦摸着手里的石榴石手杖：“但要等我找到达米安以后。”

布鲁斯叹息了一声对着还在他手中挣扎的克拉克说道：“我们马上可以回到地面上去，冥府里有四处游荡的亡灵，他们会引诱你迷失在冥府，如果不想像珀耳塞福涅 一样被永远关在这个地方不生不死，你就跟紧我不要自己乱跑。”

说着布鲁斯将手里的冷光棒交给克拉克，借着冷光棒的光亮，克拉克亮晶晶的蓝眼睛看着布鲁斯，然后他认真的点点头：“好！”虽然他什么也想不起来，也不知道面前的人是谁，但是当手指接触到那人干燥粗糙的掌心时，克拉克没来由的觉得心安了一些，他的心告诉他，这个人是可以信任的。


	9. Chapter 9

布鲁斯将克拉克安顿在一处黑色的岩石后走向渡鸦，渡鸦用她的石榴石手杖在地上画了一个大大的魔法阵，然后她抽出一把小刀划开布鲁斯的手腕，一股鲜血落入法阵中，沿着法阵的轨迹蔓延，所到之处冒出一缕青烟。

无数透明的身影被吸引过来，布鲁斯听见各种哭嚎声在自己耳边，男的，女的，老的，少的，透明的影子从四面八方汇集过来在两个人头顶形成一个漩涡。

“父亲……”一声若有若无的声音响起，在法阵的中心，一个淡白色的影子如烛火在摇曳。

“达米安，是达米安吗？”布鲁斯对那个影子伸出手呼唤到，当布鲁斯的手触碰到那个白影时，那个影子一下子变得清晰起来，穿着罗宾装的少年就站在他面前伸手握住他的手：“父亲。”

“达米安，我的孩子……”布鲁斯哽咽的拥抱住面前的人，他最后的血亲，曾经的达米安因为任性总是和他在活着的时候争吵不休，而他因为不会和人交流造成两父子渐行渐远，但是最后达米安还是选择留在他身边，甚至作为他的罗宾死去。

“我很抱歉，达米安，我真的很抱歉……”布鲁斯泪流满面的说道，他不知道自己是先要和达米安因为他总是忙于蝙蝠侠的活动而缺少陪伴他的事情道歉，还是为了达米安为了救他死在正义大厅的事道歉。

“父亲，是你吧，真的是你？！”达米安摸摸布鲁斯年轻的面容有些疑惑：“我一直在寻找你，可是你不在，我找了许久许久……”

“我……我是你父亲的克隆，”布鲁斯不知道该如何解释：“你父亲的全部记忆我都有，只缺少他死前的那一段，我本是为了阿尔弗雷德创造出来的克隆布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯对着达米安坦白了他的一切，包括他在阿卡姆疯人院醒来发现那一切只是阿尔弗雷德制造的假象，自己只是蝙蝠侠的克隆人，而后真正的蝙蝠侠又是怎么变成欧米伽打算控制全人类，而自己又是怎么杀掉了欧米伽。

“克隆？”达米安困惑的摸摸布鲁斯的脸：“虽然你的年纪确实和父亲不相符，但是我能看见你的灵魂，你确实是我的父亲，也许当你从梦中醒来时，当你处死欧米伽时，布鲁斯的灵魂就转移到了你的身上，所以我一直找不到你，因为你从未死去。”

布鲁斯眼角不禁流下泪来，家人一直是他的软肋，但是他最终却辜负了他们，没能保护好他们，父子两个人握着手聊了好一会，包括现在地面的情况，还有剩下蝙蝠家的人：“芭芭拉和迪克结婚了，他们有了一个女儿。”布鲁斯很欣慰的对达米安说道。

“该走了。”渡鸦一直默默的站在两人身边，此时才第一次开口，她举起石榴石的手杖，顿时面前出现了一个白色光芒的通道：“这里通往另一个世界，另一个宇宙，泰坦的成员都在那边，现在就剩你我了。”

“父亲，我们一起走吧。”达米安拉住布鲁斯的手：“这个世界已经没有哥谭，没有守护的价值了，我们一起去另一个宇宙一起生活吧。”

“我，我不行，达米安。”布鲁斯很抱歉的握住达米安的肩膀：“迪克，戴安娜，还有十万人在地面等着我，我必须回去帮助他们。”

“为什么，为什么还要帮助他们？”达米安语气有些急躁起来：“你已经付出了一次生命还不够吗？如果你担心迪克我们可以接他一起走，这个世界根本无法拯救，人类自己选择的灭亡，你还要拯救他们什么？”

“达米安，人类过去确实选择毁灭，但是如今剩下的人却只想活下去。”布鲁斯轻轻推开达米安，他站起身来坚定的说道：“他们需要蝙蝠侠。”

“在他们毁掉一切，杀死蝙蝠侠后？”达米安低头难过的说道：“明明，明明就是他们的错，他们的罪过。”

“你知道我看见过什么吗？”达米安站直了身子直视着布鲁斯：“我看见人潮淹没我的父亲，我听见他的惨叫声，我看见无数的鲜血从地上流淌过……”

“我冲了过去，想拯救父亲，但是更多的棍棒和拳头，匕首对着我袭来，那些人，那些我们没日没夜保护的‘弱者’全部对我们举起了屠刀，我耳边听见他们的嘲笑声，他们狰狞的面孔在我眼前闪过，他们一点点撕碎我的皮肉，我看着他们同样的虐杀我的亲人……”

两行血泪从达米安的脸上流了下来：“这些所谓的平凡人干出的暴行甚至远胜哥谭罪犯的疯狂。”

布鲁斯悲伤的看了达米安一眼，同样的神情他在欧米伽身上看到过，他知道对于他们的死有多么不公正和残忍：“跟渡鸦走吧，达米安。”布鲁斯叹息道：“但是我，无法停下我的脚步，更不能从这个世界逃走。”

“因为你是蝙蝠侠？！”达米安仰头大笑起来，带着脸上的血泪看起来无比凄惨，布鲁斯不忍看下去，他转过身刚想离开，突然一道光击中了他的背部，布鲁斯闷哼了一声栽倒在地。

“真是傲慢。”举着石榴石手杖的渡鸦冰冷的说道：“就因为是人类，就觉得无论怎样都可以被赦免被救赎，人类就是如此如此的傲慢和凶残。”

“结束了父亲，都结束了，悲伤的事，痛苦的事都过去了。”达米安过来将布鲁斯扛起来，抱着他走向渡鸦：“我们一起离开这里，忘了这里的一切，从此以后再也没有蝙蝠侠……”

===================================


	10. Chapter 10

“等，等等，不许带他走。”突然一个人从身后冲上来，整个人撞向达米安，那人力气蛮大的居然将达米安撞到在地，随手抢了布鲁斯那人抱着布鲁斯飞快的后退。

“你不过是个误入者，不要妨碍我们。”渡鸦举起手杖一道红光对着克拉克的后背射过去，被红光击中的克拉克大叫一声，原地翻滚了好几圈，但是他始终抱着布鲁斯不肯撒手。

“你不是我们的超人，你的灵魂不一样。”达米安从地上爬起来愤怒的对着克拉克吼道：“把父亲还给我。”

“他不想离开。”克拉克抱着布鲁斯不断的后退，虽然不知道发生了什么事，但是他觉得自己不能让这个人被带走：“你们不能强迫他。”

“我能。”达米安愤怒的大叫着扑向克拉克：“他是我的父亲，我不能将他留在这个残酷无情的世界，他值得更好的世界，更好的人生。”

克拉克手足无措的看着达米安冲过来，他直觉中应该战斗，可是他要怎么做他不知道，他脑子里一片空白，但是却紧紧的抱着布鲁斯不肯撒手。

打不过只能跑，克拉克扛起布鲁斯一手握着冷光棒沿着冥河向前跑去，感觉到脚下生风，他居然成功的甩开了达米安，对于自己的脚力连克拉克都感到吃惊。

“把蝙蝠侠放下。”渡鸦举起石榴石的手杖喊道，接二连三的红光对着克拉克背部砸去，克拉克听见风声本能的转身躲过，红光击中他身旁的黑色岩石，半人高的岩石顿时碎成沙粒。

“你会害死他的。”克拉克对着渡鸦怒吼，他将布鲁斯赶紧从背后转移到胸前打横抱起来免得渡鸦在背后击中他们。

“无所谓。”渡鸦冷酷无情的说：“就算肉体破坏了，只要带灵魂走，我们就可以在另一个世界让他重生。”

“如果是这样……”克拉克眼看着自己要逃不掉了，转身抱着布鲁斯跳进了冥河。

“达米安不行！”眼看着达米安要追过去，渡鸦一把拦住他：“接触到冥河水，你会失去记忆而永远徘徊在冥府的。”

“该死的。”达米安盯着漆黑的河面不甘心的跺了下脚，渡鸦叹了口气再次举起手杖：“时间不多了，达米安我们先走吧。”

“可是……”达米安恋恋不舍的盯着冥河，渡鸦安抚的摸摸他的脸：“总有机会的，总有机会的，但现在我们该走了。”说着渡鸦拉住达米安的手，达米安不甘心的咬紧下唇，最后放弃一样长叹一声，两个人一起走进身后的白色通道消失不见。

“咳咳。”克拉克不知道自己顺着冥河漂了多久，当他清醒过来时，人已经趴在河岸上了，他的手上套着一根金灿灿的绳子将他和布鲁斯绑在一起：“这是？”

“真言套索。”布鲁斯抹了一把脸拽起克拉克：“这是火神赫淮斯托斯用大地女神盖亚的金腰带为材料打制的神器，可以让人面对真实。”

“哈哈哈……”克拉克一边喘气一边笑：“火神？大地女神？听起来我们在童话故事里一样，也对，毕竟这里是冥府吗。”

“你还是什么都没想起来？”布鲁斯有些担忧的看着克拉克，克拉克摇摇头：“我脑子还不是很清楚，但是我记得你，你是，是布鲁斯，我们一起找回家的路，我们要去北极的孤独堡垒，然后还有，还有谁来着？”

“看来冥河水的效果还在影响你，”布鲁斯叹口气：“但是你能想起一点点，大概效果会逐步减轻。”

“我还记得一点。”克拉克对着布鲁斯露出第一个爽朗的笑容：“我们是好友对吗？我记得我们在一起好久了，我们经常一起分享我妈妈做的苹果派。”

布鲁斯的嘴角紧紧的抿了起来心沉了下去，克拉克记得的那个人不是他：“走吧。”布鲁斯起身往前走去。

“你知道怎么离开这里吗？”克拉克连忙追上他，布鲁斯点点头沉声回答道：“以前我来过这里，记得出去的路。”

在一片漆黑中，唯一的亮光只有蝙蝠侠手中的冷光棒，和缠绕在两个人手腕上的金色绳索，克拉克在崎岖不平的道路上走的跌跌撞撞，耳边总是能听见亡灵虚无缥缈的声音让人脑子不由得就跟着他们的声音而恍惚起来，如果两个人的手腕不是缠在一起，他真有可能在这里迷失方向。

蝙蝠侠走在前面，克拉克看着他的背影，突然想起俄尔普斯的故事，俄尔普斯为了复活死去的爱人义无反顾的来到冥府，又因为快出冥府前回头看了爱人一眼，害爱人再次坠入地狱，俄尔普斯最后只能一个人回的人间，他失去了对一切的兴趣，最后被狂女分尸而死。

克拉克感到一阵没来由的悲伤，他突然觉得走在前面的蝙蝠侠仿佛就是俄尔普斯本人，失去了爱人后那个对生活的一切都丧失了兴趣的人，现在这人只是为他人而活着的人，那黑色的背影显得那么孤独和清冷，放开他最后的血亲的手时，这个人想到的却是残存的人类。

克拉克握住紧紧联系两个人的金色绳索，耳边亡灵的声音似乎听不见了，他清晰的听见前方那人胸口里稳健的心跳声，只是那一声声心跳声，克拉克觉得自己的内心一下子平静了下来，就算现在行走在冥府他也无所畏惧。

自己仿佛走了一段漫长的看不到尽头的路，当前方出现一点亮光时，克拉克几乎以为那是幻觉，直到他的双脚踏上坚实的土地，看着头顶上昏黄的太阳，他觉得有种劫后余生的庆幸感。

===========================================


	11. Chapter 11

“我们现在怎么办？”克拉克看着周围空旷的冰原，天地之间仿佛就剩下他和布鲁斯两个人，呼啸的北风卷起地上的残雪形成一片薄雾，布鲁斯按住耳边的通讯器但是却皱起眉来：“这里似乎有电磁干扰，我无法联络上戴安娜和罗宾。”

抬头看看太阳，布鲁斯用手腕上装备的AI扫描了一下周围的区域，确定了一下方位：“好消息是我们的方向没有错，这里离北极不远，既然目的地一致，我们可以先去孤独堡垒。”

“不等其他人？”克拉克看着两手空空的两个人，虽说不远，但是到达北极的孤独堡垒大概还要几天的路程。

“以前我穿越大陆时来过这里。”布鲁斯已经迈步向前走了：“停留在这里未必能遇上戴安娜他们，而且这里也没有物资可以让我们生活，电磁干扰让我们无法联络，与其干等不如去孤独堡垒，那里绝对可以联系上他们。”

两个人走了近一天的路程才找到一个废弃的因纽特人的村庄，运气不错的他们找到一些报废的车辆，蝙蝠侠让超人发挥扳手和焊枪的功能组装了一个小小的雪地摩托，附近一条小小的河流里捕到的鱼可以充当口粮，两个人终于在离开冥府的第三天找到了孤独堡垒。

“克拉克，有些事我要告诉你，”孤独堡垒有超人留给蝙蝠侠的权限，通过眼部扫描他可以像回家一样随时来孤独堡垒，超人死后，这里的AI依旧管理着孤独堡垒的内部所以堡垒里看似一切如常，布鲁斯带着还一无所知的克拉克往里走时对他说道：“你其实不是这个宇宙的超人。”

“什么？”克拉克不解的歪歪头，一路上他记忆恢复了不少，比如他是超人，是克拉克，布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，戴安娜是神奇女侠，他甚至想起了正义联盟，所以一直以来他没发觉自己和这个世界有什么不妥。

“你来自另一个宇宙，你是另一个宇宙的超人……”布鲁斯走过空旷的大厅，停留在乔艾尔夫妇的巨大雕像前对克拉克说道：“你只是误入这个宇宙的超人……”

布鲁斯将他从超人那里听到的事情一五一十的告诉给克拉克，克拉克震惊的张大嘴巴一副难以置信的样子，许久他才结结巴巴的问道：“那，那如果我不是这个宇宙的超人，这个宇宙的超人呢？”

“被人类杀害了。”布鲁斯叹了口气，他不得不再次向克拉克陈述了一遍这里发生过的事：“所以，你和我们做了交易，我们送你回家，你将孤独堡垒的技术转让给我们。”

“拉奥啊！”听完布鲁斯的讲述，克拉克感到自己头痛欲裂忍不住抱住头，这个世界毁灭了？自己在自己的宇宙统治了地球？露易丝和自己结婚生子又被小丑杀害？

“克拉克，克拉克振作点！”克拉克感觉耳朵嗡嗡在响，直到有人抓住他的肩膀拼命摇晃他才回过神来，看见面前布鲁斯焦急的面孔，克拉克才发现自己浑身都被冷汗打湿了。

“我，我没事。”克拉克颤抖的扶住布鲁斯的手：“我只是，只是一时难以接受，我的记忆还停留在我离开堪萨斯州刚刚当上大都会记者，正义联盟刚刚组建的时候……”

“对，对不起布鲁斯，”克拉克额头冒着冷汗，他抗拒的摇着头不敢相信布鲁斯所言的一切，但是他心里也清楚布鲁斯不会骗他：“我，我脑子很乱，请给我一点时间……”

“你先休息一下吧，我去联系戴安娜他们。”布鲁斯叹息一声，安慰的拍拍克拉克的肩膀。

“乔，乔你在吗？”克拉克呼叫孤独堡垒里的AI，一个穿着氪星袍子的男人的全息影像出现在克拉克面前，他用慈爱的眼神看着克拉克开口道：“卡尔，我的孩子。”

“那个，”克拉克艰难的咽了口口水：“布鲁斯说的是真的吗？我不是这个宇宙的卡尔.艾尔，这个宇宙的卡尔已经死了？”

“蝙蝠侠说的全是真的，”乔的影像叹息了一声：“不光是卡尔我的孩子，连蝙蝠侠也死去了，世界也因此崩溃了。”

“能让我看看这个世界发生的事吗？”克拉克跌坐在一张椅子上，在他的面前出现一个投影屏幕，开始播放世界过去的新闻，卢瑟和超人的演讲，克拉克看着那个有着和自己相同面容的超人面对镜头呼吁大家相信未来相信希望。

超人所说的话全是发自内心的肺腑之言，话语里真挚的感情毫无虚假，克拉克仔细听着没有觉得有任何问题，那些话没有一丝的虚假成分，而接下来就是卢瑟慷慨激昂的演讲，他面对镜头鼓吹世界末日论，夸大超级英雄威胁论，这些话歇斯底里完全没有任何真凭实据，只能从中感到演讲人对超人类的恶意。

然而当卢瑟和超人站在平原上等待最后的投票结果时，克拉克却看见无数氪石贯穿了超人的身体，他倒下了，不是倒在外星侵略者面前，也不是倒在超能力罪犯面前，而是倒在全世界人类的裁决前。

接下来的新闻就成了灾难预告片一样，人们开始无差别的攻击超能力者，超能力罪犯，尽管正义联盟的人一再呼吁人类停止这种蛮不讲理的暴行，但是暴动却在各地燃起战火，最后蝙蝠侠出面了，表示愿意打开正义联盟的大厅让普通人拥有超能力，他希望人类可以结束对超能力的恐惧来结束战争，克拉克看着正义联盟的大厅被打开，大群暴徒举着武器冲入大厅……

孤独堡垒传送回来的卫星照片，整个地球一片荒芜，大地上除了崩溃的城市，荒芜的大地，还有炙热的海水，已经看不见任何人类活动的迹象，克拉克关上显示屏，仰头靠在靠背椅上，心底冰冷一片，第一次他感到绝望，来自超人的绝望，哪怕超人拥有推动整个星球的力量，但是当人类全员对他举起屠刀时，他又变得如此软弱无力不堪一击，克拉克将脸埋在双手里，就这样坐在黑暗里，他感到孤独绝望，他此时是如此的想念他的家乡，他的养父母，还有他的伙伴。

布鲁斯用孤独堡垒里的通讯器联络上了戴安娜：“谢天谢地，”戴安娜松了口气：“你和克拉克突然消失了，我们遍寻整个地方都找不到你们，还好你们平安无事。”

“多亏了你的真言套索。”布鲁斯说道：“我们逃出了冥府，但是克拉克却失忆了，恐怕要耽误一些时候。”

“别担心，你们人平安无事就好。”戴安娜安慰布鲁斯：“冥河水的力量会慢慢消退，我和罗宾马上赶去和你们汇合。”

和戴安娜通话完毕，布鲁斯才算真正松了口气，城堡里的服务机器人适时的给布鲁斯带来了咖啡和一些三明治，乔的身影再次出现在布鲁斯面前：“我应该向你道谢，蝙蝠侠，谢谢你将卡尔带回孤独堡垒。”

“我只是应他的要求。”布鲁斯端起咖啡喝了一口长出了一口气：“他怎么样？”

“受了些打击，但是我想他会好起来的。”乔叹息一声：“毕竟这里不是他的星球，虽然这里发生的事让他难受，但是他还可以回家。”

布鲁斯觉得刚刚咽下的咖啡卡在喉咙里有些难受，他想起克拉克告诉他，在克拉克的星球他已经被流放了，不知道当克拉克想起这个会不会又被打击一次。

第二天，布鲁克看见克拉克已经起来了，他穿着一套老旧的格子衫和牛仔裤，应该是以前超人留下的，看见布鲁斯他平静的说道：“早上好。”

“你还好吧？”布鲁斯看着面色如常的克拉克有些担忧：“我听乔说，昨天你心情不太好。”

“我很好。”克拉克正用孤独堡垒的厨房煎鸡蛋和香肠，很快两份热腾腾的早餐被端上桌：“吃完饭我就把孤独堡垒的权限转交给你。”

“你先找你的地球坐标吧。”布鲁斯不放心的说道：“但是你的记忆……”

“没关系，”对此克拉克倒是无所谓的耸耸肩：“我本身就是一个力场，根据我的力场可以匹配相同的坐标，即使我记不起来也可以找到我的宇宙。”

“这一路上谢谢你，”克拉克对布鲁斯扬起一个笑脸：“我知道现在旅行非常艰难，但是你还是护送我回到了这里，我非常感谢你。”

“我没做什么需要你感激的事，这只是公平交易。”布鲁斯冷硬的说道，克拉克倒是满不在乎的咬着煎蛋：“我就知道你会这么说，蝙蝠侠不需要任何人的感激，如果有人对他说什么温情脉脉的话他就会浑身不舒服，像只刺猬一样竖起尖刺……”

说着，克拉克忍不住笑了：“你看，虽然我不是你的超人，你也不是我的蝙蝠侠，可是我们还是了解彼此不是吗？！”

布鲁斯捏着叉子不知道该怎么接话，克拉克叹息一声放下手里的刀叉：“其实我只是想走之前说些轻松的话，总之，不管什么交易，这一路我很快乐……”因为你陪在我身边，纵然旅途艰难也让人充满了期待，后面这句话克拉克没有说出口，他要回自己的星球，两个人今后应该不会再见面了。

吃过饭克拉克去了控制台，第一时间他先将孤独堡垒的权限转移给了蝙蝠侠：“我还留了个备份权限，这个留给戴安娜，到时候你记得交给她，这样如果有什么事她也可以使用这里。”

布鲁斯得到了孤独堡垒的权限后，他看着克拉克用数据线连接到自己身体上开始计算他的坐标，很快一个巨大的爆音通道出现在他们眼前。

“这就是通往我的宇宙的爆音通道。”克拉克转头看向布鲁斯：“这里似乎以前就有去其他宇宙的经历，找到我的坐标宇宙比想象中的容易很多。”

克拉克没有说话，他盯着布鲁斯内心隐隐期望从他嘴里能听见什么，布鲁斯沉默了一分钟才伸出手：“保重。”

克拉克心里有些失落，但他还是扬起笑脸对布鲁斯点点头：“你也是。”克拉克转身走入爆音通道消失在一片白光中，布鲁斯看着通道消失长出了一口气，但是心里却忍不住怅然若失，他知道如果他开口，克拉克也许会愿意留下来，但是他无法在克拉克失忆的情况下请求他留下来帮助他，这对克拉克不公平。

============================


	12. Chapter 12

穿过爆音通道，眼前的一切都换了景色，温暖的阳光，蔚蓝的天空，泛着金色光芒的玉米如金色的海浪一般在风中摇曳生姿，美好温馨的如同一幅画卷。

克拉克的双脚慢慢的离开了地面，他终于可以再次飞翔在天空上，这里才是他的世界，黄太阳慷慨的给予他一切使他屹立于众人之上。

握了下拳克拉克感觉自己恢复了全部的力量，他径直飞到了大都会，但眼前的一切让他感觉非常陌生，记忆里的东西全部不见了，星球日报，他租住的小公寓，还有曾经熟悉的街道全部消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是各种新奇的高科技建筑，还有空中漂浮的各种飞行器。

克拉克茫然的看着眼前面目全非的城市，这里的一切都那么陌生，他找不到曾经一丁点大都会的影子，在城市的上空巨大的投影正在播放新闻，今天是反独裁战争胜利日，全球主席卡拉正和各国代表在发表演讲。

克拉克盯着投影上那个金发的女子，他看见对方的脸马上就想起了对方的身份，那是他的堂姐，他最后的血亲，但是看着对方克拉克只感到陌生。

他降落在一个偏僻的角落，在废土世界的几天他疏于打理外貌，克拉克现在脸上胡子拉碴头发蓬乱，回来后他也没有收拾一下仪表，所以即使没有眼镜也没人能认出他是曾经那个意气风发高高在上的卡尔.艾尔。

克拉克不知道自己想去哪里，现在他脑子里慢慢的一点点浮现出一些画面，走在大都会的街道上，他眼前似乎闪现出白光，巨大的轰鸣声，他甚至回忆起露易丝在自己怀里停止的心跳声，和自己那个时候痛彻心扉的感觉。

脚步变的越来越沉重，回忆似乎带着千钧的重量在压垮他，他跌跌撞撞几乎走不稳，戴安娜，塞尼斯托，捣蛋鬼，阿瑞斯，达克赛德，布莱尼亚克……这些人的脸就像一个个巨大的阴影笼罩在他头上，变成一股旋涡拉着他不断的下坠，往无底的深渊中坠入。

“喂，你没事吧？”回过神来，克拉克发现自己已经跪下了，他倒在一尊塑像的阴影前，面前一个陌生的路人正担忧的盯着他：“需要叫医生吗？”

“谢谢，我没事，只是有些头晕……”克拉克扶着冰冷的塑像站起身来，一抬头他不由得浑身僵硬了，他直勾勾的盯着面前的塑像一句话也说不出来。

“蝙蝠侠的塑像看起来有些渗人是吧？”热心的路人微笑起来也看着那尊高大的塑像：“黑漆漆的，而且还面无表情，看着就挺可怕，但是听说他本人可是个美男子呢。”

“我知道。”克拉克低声说着，面前这座蝙蝠侠的塑像用黑色的材质雕刻而成，整个人都包裹在黑漆漆的斗篷里，头上那带着尖耳的面具下露出的下巴崩的紧紧的，还有那仿佛在生气一般下垂的嘴角，透出一股孤傲而冰冷的气息。

雕像的正下方的石阶上，一块石牌刻着蝙蝠侠的生平：“……作为一个单纯的人类英雄，他用血肉之躯守护了这个星球，英勇无畏，坚强不屈，他值得我们永远缅怀他，牢记他为人类所做的贡献……”

“布鲁斯已经去世了啊……”克拉克觉得喉咙里像堵了一块氪石一样，他觉得无法呼吸，心脏在抽痛，他的大脑在轰鸣，他觉得自己不能在大都会待下去了，他想逃离这个陌生的地方，逃的远远的……

就像本能驱使一样，克拉克径直飞到北极来到了他的孤独堡垒，这里的一切都变的冷冷清清，曾经他养在孤独堡垒里的植物和生物都没有了，整个孤独堡垒都处于停滞状态，没有任何活着的生物迹象，甚至到处都结满了冰霜。

走到了大厅，乔艾尔夫妇的塑像旁，肯特夫妇的雕像，露易丝的雕像并排在哪里，克拉克盯着这些雕像茫然的看了好一会，然后接着往里走去就像有一只无形的手在牵引他往里去，更深处的一个大厅里，一个黑色的全息投影漂浮在半空中，整个大厅只有这个投影，无声无息的注视着克拉克。

克拉克再也支持不住，他跪倒在那个全息投影前泪水不断的涌出眼眶，他捂着脸无声的让泪水打湿了自己面前的地面，他想起来了，全部想起来了，小丑，露易丝，宝宝，卡拉，正义联盟，世界集权，还有布鲁斯……

“如果一切重来，我绝不会选择这条道路，”克拉克看着面前蝙蝠侠的全息投影，谁能想到在世界政权都掌握在超人手里时，他唯一的慰藉仅仅只剩下这个：“乔艾尔父亲说过总有选择的，如果当时我选择了其他的道路我们是不是可以一起携手走下去……”

“哈哈哈……”超人捂着脸惨笑起来，带着满脸的泪水，他遗忘了过去很久很久了，久到他将过去当克拉克的时光都抛在了脑后，所记得的只剩下复仇后的怒火和燃烧一切的灰烬。

而这次他的冥府之旅却让他意外的将过去的点点滴滴重拾了起来，过去的日子有多幸福现在的他就有多悲惨，家人，爱人，朋友，他失去的他自己亲手丢掉的他遗忘的，现在他全想起来了，都说超人是人间之神无所不能，但最后卡尔.艾尔孤身一人，一无所有。

“但是世间是没有回头路的，”克拉克悲哀的抚摸着蝙蝠侠全息投影的脸：“所以你总是拉住我，生怕我踏上不归路，而我却还是走上了你最不期望的道路，如果你现在活着看见卡拉领导的世界是不是会觉的很欣慰？因为世界如你所愿终于自由了。”靠在全息投影的平台上，克拉克闭上眼睛任由泪水滑落……

“这个世界已经不需要卡尔.艾尔了。”克拉克坐在那里许久才站起身来，他最后一次注视着布鲁斯的全息投影，克拉克伸手按了一个按钮，蝙蝠侠的投影发生了改变，褪去了蝙蝠侠的战甲，布鲁斯韦恩穿着一身合体的西装站在那里。

“晚安，布鲁斯。”克拉克温柔的凑过去亲吻了一下对方蔷薇花瓣一样的嘴唇然后关闭了全息投影：“做个好梦。”

冰冷空旷的孤独堡垒，陌生的世界，和自己形同陌路的亲人，克拉克不知道接下来自己该何去何从，难道他还是回到堪萨斯州守着那片玉米地了此残生？纵然他有推动整个星球的力量又如何，这里已经不属于他，他熟悉的事物早就面目全非。

鬼使神差一般，他想起了那个废土的世界，一片荒芜的星球，美丽的容颜已经残损的戴安娜，机械的罗宾小丑，还有布鲁斯……等他回过神来时，克拉克发现自己已经链接上了那边宇宙的孤独堡垒。

只是想再看看布鲁斯，看看他现在是不是一切安好，是不是已经使用孤独堡垒开始改造世界了，克拉克心里默默的想着，可是搜索了一圈，孤独堡垒里没有布鲁斯的身影。

怎么回事？克拉克有些茫然，现在孤独堡垒的权限已经转给了布鲁斯，他应该和戴安娜一起开始开发孤独堡垒的技术来帮助那个世界残存的人类了，这个时候他应该很忙，可是为什么孤独堡垒里没有任何人？

克拉克不安的搜索了半天，可是孤独堡垒里空无一人，他试着呼叫了乔的AI也没有得到任何应答。

布鲁斯出事了！这个念头如同一道冰冷的闪电打在克拉克心里，如果不是这样，布鲁斯不会离开孤独堡垒，克拉克眼前仿佛又出现了那个倒在血泊中的身影，自己怀抱着的那具冰冷的躯体，那苍白憔悴的面容，和随着体温流失的血液……

不！在克拉克意识到之前，他已经打开了爆音通道跳了进去，穿过了爆音通道他再次回到了废土的世界。

“乔，乔你在吗？”克拉克第一时间就马上呼唤乔艾尔的AI，乔的身影马上回应了他的呼唤出现在他面前，乔有些意外的看着克拉克：“孩子，你怎么回来了？”

“乔，怎么回事？布鲁斯呢，戴安娜呢，他们为什么不在孤独堡垒？”克拉克担忧的问道。

“在你回去后的第二天布鲁斯接到了迪克的求救信号，”乔回答道：“避难所遭到了袭击，迪克他们抵挡不住，带了一部分人逃出了避难所，布鲁斯从孤独堡垒的收藏里找到了一架战斗机，他带上一些必要的武器回去支援了。”

克拉克听了马上转头要走，但是乔叫住了他：“你去哪，孩子！？”

“当然是去帮助布鲁斯……”听到克拉克这么说，乔不赞同的摇摇头：“你不应该插手这件事。”

“为什么？”克拉克有些吃惊，他没想到乔会阻止他：“你不希望我去帮助布鲁斯？”

“因为这是他的战斗。”乔用洞悉一切的眼神看着克拉克：“这在这个世界其实是很平常的事，纵然布鲁斯得到了这里的技术也不过是让他的战斗能稍微轻松些，但是以后呢？今后他还会面对更多的敌人，更多的战斗，他不是你的布鲁斯，你也不是他的超人，你帮了这一次，以后该如何？”

克拉克一时语塞，他明白乔的意思，这个世界需要超人，但是超人是否愿意帮助这个世界要看超人自己的意思，如果自己来了又走了只能帮一时，那还不如不帮，给了人们希望再放手不管，不如一开始就别管这里。

“孩子，这里不是你的宇宙。”乔语重心长的对克拉克说道：“这个世界不是养育你的世界，所以即使你不帮也没有任何人有权利指责你，没人规定超人就一定要成为救世主，尤其是在超人经历了众多的事情后，他有选择的权利，正如同这个世界选择毁灭超人那他就应该承担他选择的后果，而你也可以选择是放手不管这里还是伸出援手，这要看这个世界有没有你帮助的价值。”

克拉克良久无言，这个选择太重大了他沉默了许久然后看向乔：“蝙蝠侠是如何选择的？”

“你问哪一个呢？”乔苦笑起来：“如果你问原版的蝙蝠侠，他是彻底的对这个世界失望了，他只想结束战争，结束痛苦，为此他愿意舍弃一切，哪怕是他曾经的底线和矜持，但是新的蝙蝠侠……”

“他将这个选择交给了人类自己。”乔说着笑了起来：“新蝙蝠侠的选择就是，人类如果不想被拯救那他就放手，他不会强迫人类接受这一切，他只拯救那些希望被拯救的人仅此而已。”

“那蝙蝠侠呢？”克拉克又想起倒在他面前的布鲁斯，他的布鲁斯，还有废土那个满目沧桑的布鲁斯，每个布鲁斯留给人的印象都是那么伤痕累累，就仿佛他一直在荆棘之地行走，步步都是血印：“有谁来拯救蝙蝠侠呢？”

“我只是个ai”乔看着克拉克似乎可以看到他的心底里：“我无法拯救任何人，我的孩子，蝙蝠侠，这个世界我都无法拯救，但是我想，”乔伸手抚摸着克拉克的脸：“蝙蝠侠虽然不会主动要求人拉自己一把，但是他一直在等待，等待有人在他陷入困境时对他伸出援手，因为他是那么的孤独，一直都那么孤独……”

“我曾经失去过，”克拉克闭上眼睛：“在我的蝙蝠侠陨落时，我失去了拯救他的机会，虽然当时我也许未必想拯救他，但是……”

再次睁开眼睛，克拉克的目光变的坚定起来：“失去后我才明白，蝙蝠侠，不，布鲁斯对我而言的意义，这次我想抓住他，不会再让他就这样悄然无息的离开这个世界。”

克拉克握住拳头，下定了决心：“我不喜欢这个世界，所以我并不想成为这个世界的救世主，但是我不能容忍布鲁斯就这样死去，所以超人会拯救布鲁斯，会为了拯救布鲁斯留下来，这就是我的决定。”

“那么你带他走不好吗？”乔看着克拉克说道：“你的世界远比这里要好的多，你完全可以带走他。”

“如果他愿意我倒是想。”克拉克耸耸肩有些无奈但是又有些宠溺的笑了起来：“但是你知道的，蝙蝠侠就是这么固执己见，他生在哥谭却从来没有想过离开那个臭名昭著的城市，虽然那个城市根本没有善待过他，同样的他也不会丢下这个宇宙一走了之，哪怕有一个人希望他留下，他都会留在这里帮助人们，他就是这样一个顽固不化的人，但是，我早就领教过他有多固执己见了，宁为玉碎不为瓦全说的就是他这样的人，所以我只能迁就他。”


	13. Chapter 13

克拉克离开了孤独堡垒向着避难所飞去，避难所前的山壁上被砸开了一个破洞，避难所已经暴露无疑，克拉克飞入避难所看见的是一片狼藉。

爆炸和破坏的痕迹依旧如新，地上还有残破的碎片和血迹，克拉克内心一沉，搜索了一圈，他没有发现尸体也没有发现布鲁斯等人的踪迹，不知道算好消息还是坏消息。

身后传来一声嘎啦声：“谁？”克拉克警觉的转过身，却看见罗宾丑从暗处走了出来：“怎么是你，其他人在哪？”

“唔呀?”罗宾丑眨巴着眼睛看着克拉克：“你不是走了吗，怎么又回来了？”

“布鲁斯呢，他在哪？”克拉克懒得和罗宾丑解释开门见山的问道：“这里的人呢，你怎么一个人在这里？”。

“小蝙蝠啊。”罗宾丑慢吞吞的说道：“他刚刚打退了敌人的进攻，带着其他人逃到另一处避难所了，戴安娜和迪克他们刚刚离开，我是留下来搜寻幸存者的。”

听闻布鲁斯没事，克拉克松了口气：“我没发现幸存者，这里应该已经没人了，马上带我去布鲁斯哪里。”

“你不打算回你的宇宙了吗？”罗宾丑带着克拉克一边往外走一边问道。

“我会留下来帮助布鲁斯。”听克拉克这么说罗宾丑裂开嘴笑了起来：“哦，干你的老本行，救世主！”

“我不想成为什么救世主。”克拉克严厉的说道：“这个世界怎样都无所谓，我只为布鲁斯，也只拯救蝙蝠侠一个人。”

“哦呼，为了小蝙蝠啊……”小丑意味深长的看着克拉克，他们离开了空无一人的避难所，克拉克抬头看着天上昏暗的太阳：“布鲁斯他们在哪里？”

“跟我来就是了。”罗宾丑说着蹦蹦跳跳的在前面走着，外面又扬起了沙尘，克拉克眯起眼睛想聆听布鲁斯的心跳可是他却听不到。

“小蝙蝠在地方是个铅矿的坑道，你听不见他的哦。”小丑似乎知道克拉克在干什么回头解释道：“所以你不跟紧点就见不到小蝙蝠了。”

克拉克叹口气，只能无奈的跟着罗宾丑往前走，他们来到一处山洞前，罗宾丑率先走了进去。

克拉克走进山洞，发现下面连着长长的隧道，越往下走道路越黑，如果不是他有超级视力，几乎什么也看不见：“你确定布鲁斯在这里？”

“确定……”小丑的声音从黑暗传来，突然一道红色的光对着克拉克射过来，在狭窄的隧道里，克拉克躲闪不及被击中，克拉克大叫一声翻滚在地，他感到全身都在疼痛，被击中的侧腹冒出一股肉烧焦的味道：“这是红太阳武器？！”

“我确定你不是小蝙蝠需要的超人。”小丑手持一个冒烟的枪走了出来：“本来如果你老实离开我也不会做什么，但是既然你打算留下来，那么我就只能想办法干掉你咯。”

“你就是故意针对我吧？”克拉克慢慢站起身来，热射线对着罗宾丑射过去，但是在狭隘的山洞里罗宾丑一闪身，热射线打在了他身后的山壁上：“为什么，你和超人有仇吗？”

“我和超人没关系。”罗宾丑耸耸肩：“除了小蝙蝠，我对其他的超级英雄半点兴趣都没有，我甚至都没有和我这个宇宙的超人见过面。”

“那么你为什么单单针对我？”克拉克愤怒的躲过小丑的另一次攻击：“我说了我想保护布鲁斯。”

“但是你可不是小蝙蝠希望的那个大公无私的超人，老实说如果你不干预这个世界我倒是不讨厌你。”罗宾丑笑嘻嘻的说道：“比起我们的超人，我感觉你更接近人类，你有人类的欲望，人类的弱点，但同时你又拥有超人的非凡能力，这让我很不爽。”

“一直以来小蝙蝠都是孤独的，他一个人守护他的哥谭，从来不对任何人打开心扉，所以为了吸引他的目光，我反其道而行，用尽他厌恶的所有手段才得到他一点点关注，”说道这里小丑不甘心的咂咂嘴。

“但是超人，那个天上飞的傻大个，坚信人类美好而被人冠以神之名的人却得到了小蝙蝠的全心全意的信任，甚至可以说超人让一直躲在黑暗中只和黑暗为伴的蝙蝠侠走到了阳光下，超人对蝙蝠侠的影响就那么大，不然蝙蝠侠何以错判了人性开放正义大厅想将超能力交给普通人，结果堂堂的蝙蝠侠哥谭的恐怖传奇居然会被普通人撕碎？因为超人干扰了他使得他坚信了人性中善良一定战胜邪恶的美好谎言，黑暗骑士一旦相信了光明那就是他的致命伤。”

躲过又一击热射线，罗宾丑一边用红太阳武器对着克拉克扫射一边继续说道：“卢瑟想从其他宇宙搞来一个超人宝宝，如果是这样还好，最起码一个小宝宝不会影响蝙蝠侠的判断，但是你，你不一样，小蝙蝠太在乎超人了，这是刻在他记忆里的东西洗都洗不掉，你并不喜欢这个世界，这个世界的人，那么如果有一天你对这个世界反目就会深深的伤害小蝙蝠，就像我们的超人影响了蝙蝠侠害他陨落一样。”

“小蝙蝠是我的最爱，因为他我才会完整，所以我要清除掉一切对他的威胁，所以你必须消失，从这个世界彻底消失。”听小丑这么说，克拉克不由得冷笑起来：“说了这么多，其实你单纯就是想将蝙蝠侠变成你理想的样子罢了，哪怕现在他需要超人，需要我，你却只想着自己，只要自己高兴，其他人最好都围着你的想法走不是吗？”

克拉克一边躲避红太阳武器，一边用热射线还击，这次和上次不同，两个人都动了真格的，一记热射线打在罗宾丑的肩膀上，将他一条胳膊打飞了出去：“说白了，你就是自说自话的白痴，”克拉克发红的眼睛看着罗宾丑：“我不喜欢这个世界，这个世界的人大不了可以一走了之，现在我为了蝙蝠侠留下，你却害怕蝙蝠侠受我的影响？蝙蝠侠什么时候那么脆弱过，如果他真能被我影响，我倒是希望带他回我的宇宙，但是扪心自问你觉得可能吗？”

“你特意将我带来这个山洞，想暗地里解决我，既然你觉得是为了蝙蝠侠好，为什么不光明正大的当着蝙蝠侠的面干掉我？因为你不敢让蝙蝠侠知道，说白了你就是一个小人而已，背地里暗搓搓的搞小动作，呵呵……”超人轻蔑的看着面前的小丑：“你这种人自以为是又胆小无能，只能缩在自己的角落里，幻想身边的人都变成自己理想的样子自娱自乐罢了，幼稚！”

“这是我的世界，我的。”小丑暴怒的吼道：“我会把他变成我希望的样子，其他人统统给我滚开。”

“可惜这个世界从来都不是你的。”克拉克懒得再和小丑斗下去：“蝙蝠侠也罢，超人也罢，他们统统都和你这狭隘的脑子里的想象没关系，你喜欢一个人自娱自乐就待在这里，别出去蹦跶找其他人的麻烦成为个祸害。”

一声巨响，克拉克直接冲破山洞的隧道而出，他冲出隧道后，整个山洞塌陷了下来，浮在天空的克拉克看着被压在碎石下的罗宾丑冷冷的说道：“没想到吧，我考虑到这个世界黄太阳光微弱的问题，所以……”

克拉克脱掉了外面的衣服，露出底下的超人装，他的肩膀和胸口带着一种薄薄的铠甲：“这是黄太阳光吸收装置，带着这个即使很少的黄太阳光也可以提供我需要的全部力量。”

大地发出一阵震颤，从地底涌上一股岩浆，克拉克看着小丑就这样被岩浆吞噬再也没有出来，转身克拉克飞上云层，现在重要的是寻找布鲁斯的下落，很快他就发现一艘巨大的战舰正悬浮在一处，而下面的人正在和战舰里飞出的怪物交战。

==================================


	14. Chapter 14

在空中飞舞着大量的类魔，领头的人头上戴着一个双角的头盔手里拿着一柄巨斧，在他的对面蝙蝠侠站在一个飞行器上手里拿着激光炮对着他。

“我以为你已经死了，荒原狼。”蝙蝠侠躲开对面人迎面而来的一斧头说道。

荒原狼冷笑了两声：“在新神的庇佑下我又重新复活了。”躲开了蝙蝠侠的一击炮击荒原狼蔑视的盯着他：“看来上次的教训你们是完全忘了，超人不在的情况下，区区几个凡人能奈我何？”

“我们能打败你一次就能打败你第二次。”配合蝙蝠侠的攻击神奇女侠抽出火神之剑对着荒原狼砍去。

“大言不惭。”说话间荒原狼用巨斧抵挡下神奇女侠的火神之剑：“没有超人，你们根本不足为据。”

蝙蝠侠，神奇女侠和荒原狼缠斗在一起，而下面迪克，芭芭拉，猫女，火星猎人则面对的是源源不断的从飞船上出来的类魔，他们身后是一个巨大的地底入口，里面残存的老弱病残十万人，所以决不能让类魔大军攻进去，以一敌百，每个人都很吃力。

以前有闪电侠，神奇女侠，蝙蝠侠，钢骨，海王一起合力都无法拿下荒原狼，现在只剩蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠，情况更加严峻，眼看着两个人就要抵挡不住时，一道红色的身影冲了过来，将对着蝙蝠侠砍下斧头的荒原狼打飞了出去。

“你，为什么……”看见面前的人，蝙蝠侠即感到庆幸又意外。克拉克转头对着布鲁斯露出一个阳光灿烂的微笑：“布鲁斯，我回来了。”

布鲁斯一时间不知道该说什么，倒是神奇女侠马上对克拉克露出一个微笑：“欢迎你回来，超人。”超人就是希望，当克拉克出现的一瞬间，战局马上发生了逆转，荒原狼看见超人心里难免发慌，他可记得上次自己连超人三拳都没抗住。

“不可能！”当荒原狼被克拉克掐住喉咙时，他还在奋力挣扎：“你死了，你早就死了。”

“我不是死去的那个。”克拉克懒得和荒原狼解释：“要么你带着类魔滚回天启星，要么我就这样消灭你，你怎么选？”

“呵呵，”荒原狼从一开始的震惊中回过神来，他冷笑两声：“纵然是超人那也是过去式了，现在的一切都在崛起的新神之下。”

“卡利巴克恒在！”

随着荒原狼的呼喊声，从主舰里一个巨人从天而降，他面目狰狞，一双发红的眼睛注视着下面的众人。

“卡利巴克？”蝙蝠侠的飞行器停在超人身边他看着面前的巨汉：“达克赛德死后是你掌控了天启星？”

“没错。”卡利巴克傲慢的看着下面的众人，虽然看见超人他微微愣了一下，但是很快他就恢复了他蔑视众人的样子。

“卡利巴克，现在的地球已经满目疮痍，还有什么地方值得你来占领？”听蝙蝠侠这么说卡利巴克就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样怒吼道：“地球不管有没有价值，我都要让它臣服在我的脚下。”

“曾经我的父亲达克赛德，”提起达克赛德，卡利巴克眼里就掩盖不住恨意：“他蔑视我，不承认我是他儿子，尽管我是最强有力的那一个，但是他眼里从来没有我，他承认的只有奥利安是他儿子，哪怕奥利安早早的就被他送给了别人。”

“为了得到他的认可，我一直对他忠心耿耿，为他鞍前马后，明明我才是他的长子，我才应该是继承他的人。”卡利巴克说着伸手指着对面众人：“所以我要证明给他看看，他征服不了的世界我能征服，他打败不了的敌人我能打败，只有我才是超越达克赛德的人。”

“卡利巴克恒在！”荒原狼喊着第一个冲向超人，而卡利巴克直接对上蝙蝠侠：“我父亲被蝙蝠侠斩首，而蝙蝠侠死在你的手里，现在我撕碎你就足以证明我比父亲的强大。”

而一旁的戴安娜直接冲上去拦住卡利巴克：“你休想。”

“你不过是个半神，还是个不成器的家伙。”卡利巴克用手里的贝塔奖杯打飞了神奇女侠手里的剑：“而我，我已经新生，我即是新神。”

“很可惜，你这样的神我杀过一次。”克拉克冲过来接住下坠的神奇女侠转身迎上卡利巴克。而荒原狼嚎叫着扑向克拉克背后被蝙蝠侠的激光炮迎面打中。

卡利巴克的参战让本来迎来一丝希望的地球人又陷入了苦战，比起荒原狼卡利巴克本就有不输于达克赛德的能力，现在显然更进一步，连克拉克也暗自感到吃力，这个卡利巴克和他世界那个根本不是一个等级。

对上卡利巴克和荒原狼的戴安娜，蝙蝠侠和超人很艰难，但是比起他们，下面阻挡类魔大军的迪克等人更是应接不暇，本来剩下的人类大部分都是些老弱病残，能战斗的也就只有迪克，芭芭拉，火星猎人等为数不多的几个人，能坚持到现在已经是极限了。

蝙蝠侠看着整个战场，然后对克拉克说道：“克拉克，你能想法拖住荒原狼吗？”

“没问题。”对超人而言荒原狼不足为据，反倒是卡利巴克更为棘手。

“我和你一起并肩战斗。”戴安娜看着对蝙蝠侠纠缠不清的卡利巴克义无反顾的站到布鲁斯旁边。

“不，”出人意料的是布鲁斯拒绝了戴安娜的帮助：“你和克拉克拖住荒原狼，然后去帮助迪克他们，我来对付卡利巴克。”

蝙蝠侠驾驶飞行器偏离了战场，然后向着远方飞去，卡利巴克看见怒吼道：“回来胆小鬼，不许逃跑。”他紧追着蝙蝠侠而去，荒原狼想紧随其后被超人拦了下来。

克拉克看着蝙蝠侠的飞行器远离了战场，一种不好的预感在盘旋在心里，但是面前的荒原狼和下面的类魔大军又让他分身乏术，他知道蝙蝠侠一定有什么计划，他故意当诱饵引诱卡利巴克离开战场一定有什么原因。

戴安娜看着布鲁斯离开的方向先是疑惑了一阵子，然后突然惊呼起来：“我知道布鲁斯想干什么了，那个方向是神速力风暴的区域……”。

神速力风暴！克拉克觉得浑身汗毛都炸开了，他知道那是最危险的区域，神速力风暴会让一切卷入其中的生物瞬间退化成没分裂的细胞或者迅速衰老变成灰烬。

克拉克转身就想追上去，荒原狼却挡在他面前嗷嗷叫着：“想过去，先过我这一关……”

“滚开！”超人怒吼一声从双眼射出热射线正中荒原狼的脑门，荒原狼大叫一声从空中坠落，被身后的神奇女侠一剑砍下了头颅，看着超人急速而去的身影，戴安娜本想追去，但是下面类魔大军依旧乌压压的在进攻，她不得不转身回到战场去帮助其他人。

蝙蝠侠坐在飞行器里，前面已经出现一股红色的龙卷风，他能听见龙卷风里传来的惨嚎，龙卷风所过之处地面全部化为沙尘，没有任何东西能逃过，哪怕坚硬的岩石也一瞬间变成一捧砂砾。

卡利巴克似乎也感到了危机，他对蝙蝠侠穷追不舍却在靠近龙卷风不远处停了下来，就在他犹豫要不要追过去时，两枚导弹打了过来。

“你怕了吗？卡利巴克……”看着卡利巴克躲过导弹，蝙蝠侠在飞行器上对他喊道：“所以你比不上达克赛德，达克赛德眼里从来没有害怕两个字。”

“别以为你能轻易逃脱。”果然一提达克赛德，卡利巴克就愤怒的怒吼起来，他举起贝塔奖杯对着蝙蝠侠的飞行器释放闪电，为了躲避攻击蝙蝠侠不得不向龙卷风的方向飞去，和红色的神速力龙卷风几乎堪堪擦肩而过。

卡利巴克露出一脸狞笑，他不靠近神速力风暴而是不断的对蝙蝠侠的飞行器发起攻击，逼着他一次次的靠近龙卷风。

“巴里，沃利，如果你们还能听见我的声音，请帮帮我。”布鲁斯对着神速力风暴喊着，在神速力风暴中纠缠在一起的闪电家族痛苦的哀嚎着：“救，救我们，布鲁斯，看在上帝的份上。”

又一次卡利巴克的攻击打中了蝙蝠侠的飞行器一侧的机翼，失去控制的飞行器向着神速力风暴坠落下去，蝙蝠侠紧急逃生跳出飞行器后，看着飞行器被卷入神速力风暴中几乎眨眼睛就变成了一堆尘埃，而自己也马上要被卷入其中。

一道比闪电还快的影子飞了过来，抱起蝙蝠侠逃离了神速力风暴，克拉克表情严肃手上却像抱着易碎品一样小心翼翼的抱着蝙蝠侠，然后将他放在不远处山上的一个山洞里。

“你打算牺牲自己吗？”一落地克拉克劈头盖脸的就对着布鲁斯怒吼道：“你以为我放弃那边的世界回来就是为了看到这个？”

“这是战争，总要有牺牲。”蝙蝠侠看着冒火的超人冷酷的说道，超人听了愤愤不平的吐出一口气。

“想办法把他引入神速力风暴里，”蝙蝠侠似乎完全没感到超人的怒气，他摆弄着腰带里的小玩意拿出抓钩枪：“如果顺利，不仅可以解决天启星的麻烦还可以拯救巴里他们……”话音未落人已经荡着绳索飞走了。

克拉克不由得翻了个白眼，他想起以前那种恨不得拧下蝙蝠侠的脑袋却又不得不跟着他免得蝙蝠侠一不留神弄死自己的日子，看着卡利巴克还对蝙蝠侠穷追不舍的样子，他还是马上飞过去加入战斗。

卡利巴克也并非没脑子，他看出超人和蝙蝠侠的意图，一直试图离开这片区域，但是超人从半空封锁了他离开的方向。

一根绳索从下面缠住卡利巴克的脚，蝙蝠侠趁着超人和卡利巴克缠斗时，用抓钩枪拽住卡利巴克将他奋力往神速力风暴里拽去，卡利巴克怒吼着想挣脱却被超人一拳打中，庞大的身体不断的后退。

但是卡利巴克毕竟是新神，在被推入神速力风暴之前他稳住了脚跟然后咆哮着向蝙蝠侠袭来，眼看着他巨大的拳头就要落在蝙蝠侠头上时，突然神速力风暴就像有意识的向卡利巴克袭去。

蝙蝠侠看见在风暴里的巴里和沃利他们正奋力将卡利巴克卷入其中，卡利巴克嚎叫着开始分裂，而他新神的能量在不断的和神速力纠缠在一起。

蝙蝠侠瞅准时机将一个银色的小球丢入神速力风暴中，顿时一股刺目的白光从神速力风暴里炸开。

“这是？”克拉克冲过来用披风护住蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯淡淡的解释道：“逆转能量的装置，将新神的能量以逆转的方向和神速力风暴风暴碰撞就可以互相抵消。”

果然，当白光散去后红色的神速力龙卷风消失了，几个人如同下饺子一样从半空中摔落下来，巴里，沃利，巴特，杰伊，他们东倒西歪的躺了一地呻吟着。

“我们，我们逃出来了？！”巴里捂着脑袋摇摇晃晃的直起身子看着头上的天空：“天啊，我们终于从哪个地狱里逃出来了。”沃利几乎同时扑过来抱着巴里和杰伊，然后巴特也过来几个人激动的大哭起来。

“卡利巴克呢？”超人没有看见卡利巴克的身影。

“应该被神速力风暴撕碎了。”蝙蝠侠平淡的说道。对此克拉克长舒了一口气，对待敌人废土的布鲁斯没有那种固执己见的不杀原则这让克拉克很舒心，毕竟在这样恶劣的环境下，放敌人一码等于将自己逼上绝路，现在的地球千疮百孔真的再也经不起一次侵略了。

回到基地，因为卡利巴克已死荒原狼也没了，失去指挥的类魔很快撤离了地球，天启星失去领导者应该不会再对地球有所企图。

看见巴里他们神奇女侠和迪克他们当然更是高兴，他们彼此拥抱，欢呼，大家互相倾诉几年来的艰辛都忍不住泪流满面。

“我应该谢谢你。”迪克对克拉克伸出手：“本来我还以为你不会为了我们留下来。”

“一开始我确实蛮讨厌这个世界的，当然现在也没说多喜欢。”克拉克握了握迪克的手说道：“但是我不会放弃布鲁斯。”迪克意味深长的看了克拉克一眼了然的一笑，拍拍他的肩转身离去。

“你什么时候回去？”当克拉克来到布鲁斯身边时，蝙蝠侠已经脱掉了头盔靠墙坐在地上，他端着一个杯子里面有喝了一半的水，布鲁斯盯着剩下的水似乎在沉思，克拉克见到他的第一面他就开口问道。

“我要是还回去就不会来了。”克拉克翻了个白眼哼了一声，布鲁斯扭头看向他：“你，你要留下？”

“不欢迎？”克拉克抱着手臂歪头看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯迟疑的说道：“不，不是，只是你不明白……”

“我不明白什么？”克拉克不耐烦的打断了布鲁斯的话：“过去的事我全想起来了。”  
“那你还留下来？！”面对布鲁斯的疑问，克拉克有些无语问苍天，布鲁斯平时挺精明的一个人，这个时候怎么这么迟钝？

“我一直希望超人能回来，不仅仅是因为他的强大。”布鲁斯将手里的水一饮而尽有些苦涩的说道：“而是因为他是希望，他是人间之神，只要他在大家就会充满希望，可是你也看到了，这个世界残破不堪而且处处充满了危险，你的世界和平稳定，你留下来只能陷入无穷无尽的麻烦。”

“但是我的世界却不需要我。”克拉克长出了一口气，他挨着布鲁斯坐下将头靠在他的肩上有些疲惫的说道：“我曾经夺得过世界，我想将它变成我理想的样子，但是世界却对我说不！”

克拉克搂住布鲁斯的肩，靠在那个宽厚的肩膀上，他感觉自己就有了力量：“即使我现在回去又能怎么样？在乡下当一个普通的农民到地老天荒？”

“那样也很好啊，”布鲁斯似乎想起了什么眯起眼睛有些憧憬的说道：“一片农田，一栋房屋，没有纷争，每天可以安稳的睡觉吃饭，这在这个世界就是天堂一样的奢侈。”

“那你要跟我去吗？”克拉克抬头看着布鲁斯的钢蓝色的眼睛：“我们一起管理一大片农田，最起码每天都可以吃的饱饱的睡的足足的，只要你点点头。”

“我不行，”布鲁斯看着远处欢庆的人们还是坚定的摇摇头：“只要人们还呼唤蝙蝠侠，我就不能置之不理。”

“所以我也不行。”克拉克吃吃的笑了起来：“我是超人，哪怕世界对我说不，我也依然是超人，我不可能一辈子待在地上，就像鸟儿一样，飞向天空是我的本能，我的天职，过去我想要世界，但是现在我不想要世界，我想要你，我想要蝙蝠侠。”

“我不是你的超人，你也不是我的蝙蝠侠。”克拉克用拇指搓搓布鲁斯干裂的嘴唇：“但是我们都失去了另一半，现在我们找到了彼此我不想再错过，也不想再分开，因为这是最后的机会了，一旦错过我们大概不会再遇上彼此，超人和蝙蝠侠，克拉克和布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼没有说话，然后他看着克拉克闭上眼睛凑过来，和上一次赌气一般的亲吻不同，这次克拉克温柔的亲吻着布鲁斯，手臂揽过他的肩膀将他紧紧的拥抱在怀里，布鲁斯犹豫了一下然后伸手回抱了克拉克，两个人在角落里相拥亲吻过了好久两个人才气喘呼呼的分开。

“我想这个时候我们应该庆祝一下。”克拉克在布鲁斯耳边说道：“去孤独堡垒我的房间，就我们两个人。”

布鲁斯轻叹了一声，双手搂住克拉克的脖子：“明天起要开始改造世界了，所以……”

“那就三天，”克拉克抱起布鲁斯飞出基地，在布鲁斯抗议前说道：“改造世界我们还有一辈子呢，但是接下来三天我可不会放你离开我的房间一步。”


End file.
